<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remember Me by sofiam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245563">Remember Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiam/pseuds/sofiam'>sofiam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Amnesia, Amnesia, Arranged Marriage, Car Accidents, F/M, Jealous Jon Snow, Jon Snow and Sansa Stark Are Not Related, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Married Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Memory Loss, Modern Royalty, Multi, POV Sansa Stark, Political Jon Snow, Royalty, jon snow is elia martell son, jon x sansa - Freeform, unexpected turn of eventes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiam/pseuds/sofiam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>King's Landing is known for its glamor and luxury, as well as for its casinos and celebrities who seek the hype of the place. However, with the latest events, King's Landing has one more reason to be agitated: the mysterious car accident of the Targaryen family princess: Sansa Stark, wife of the Targaryen heir to the throne: Jon Snow.<br/>The case receives even more attention when it is discovered that the girl ends up losing her memory as a result of the accident. Now, the princess has to rediscover her life, while she has to deal with her marriage, the attention and the royal titles that surround her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I don't know where I'm at</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm standing at the back</em>
</p><p>
  <em> and I'm tired of waiting</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm waiting here in line</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm hoping that I'll find</em>
</p><p><em> what I've been chasing.”</em> <strong>Down - Jason Walker</strong></p><p>A face empty of emotions, that was all he saw. A body that seemed to sleep peacefully, but was far from reality. The face had bruises and a cut on the eyebrow which indicated that the eyes were not accidentally closed, they remained that way for almost four weeks, and Jon began to fear if he would see them open again.</p><p><br/>
With his forehead glued to the glass, the man fought not to invade the room, at the moment, the medical order mattered little. He desperately wanted to come in and do anything to wake her up. He wanted to try any possible method, even if the medical team had assured him that everything available was done.</p><p><br/>
But that was not enough, he didn't want to know about failed attempts, he wanted results, he wanted to see Sansa awake, he wanted to see her blue eyes shine with all the kindness she possessed. He wanted to see the smile that made his heart overflow with happiness and pride. He wanted to hear the voice that always kept him warm, the words sweet and calm. He wanted to hug her and be hugged, he wanted to show the love he had for her, the happiness he felt for having her.</p><p><br/>
In the end, history repeated itself. The same fate as his grandmother had years ago. Fear plagued him, he didn't want to, he couldn't imagine losing her. It was not an option, because he knew he would not survive, he was not as strong as his grandfather had been for so many years.</p><p><br/>
He was barely able to stand up all day in the hospital, he didn't talk, he didn't answer anyone, he couldn't do it. When he wasn't watching Sansa in the glass of her room, he was sitting in a hospital corridor in an attempt to hide from anyone who might try to speak to him.</p><p><br/>
He closed his eyes tightly, wanting to find a reality different from that, he wanted to look at the glass and find Sansa awake.</p><p><br/>
He opened his eyes again, Sansa remained the same, motionless and with his eyes closed. He sighed. Sadness and despair were beginning to turn to anger. It was unfair, it was all unfair. Sansa did not deserve what had happened, she had never hurt anyone, for him, she had always been sweet Sansa. Why was this nightmare happening? He might not be perfect, but he didn't deserve something so cruel.</p><p><br/>
The hospital wing of Sansa was removed from the others, in a protected area, no one entered unless authorized, so he was still alone in that corridor. That way, no one saw him when he hit his forehead on the glass, hands in fists.</p><p><br/>
He felt powerless, not even his prayers helped, everything remained the same. Why couldn't Sansa just wake up?</p><p><br/>
He stared at Sansa eagerly, with his troubled thoughts, trying to be, as much as he could, positive and to convince himself that she would wake up.</p><p><br/>
He noticed a slight movement on one of her fingers, he blinked a few times, was he seeing things? He leaned even further on the glass, hopeful, to see if it wasn't the result of his madness.</p><p><br/>
The movement was repeated, so small and so smooth, but it brought an avalanche of feelings. His hands began to shake and he was sure he would cry, he was lost, he did not know if he was running after a doctor or if he invaded the room.</p><p><br/>
He didn't think very well, he just followed his instincts of what would be the right thing to do. He ran across the hospital, screaming for a doctor or nurse, whoever he was, just to get someone to find out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Ache. It was all she felt. A horrible tingling throughout her body, a pain in her throat, pressure on her head ... Everything hurt and she didn't know why.<br/>
She tried to open her eyes, to get out of that darkness, but it was in vain. She just managed to make them tremble, without producing the effect she would like: to open them.</p><p>She felt a light squeeze in her hand, and it took her a few seconds to recognize that it was no longer a part of her body that hurt. It was soft, warm and soft, gentle. That was how she could easily describe the touch. It had ended up becoming the only thing that, at the moment, didn't hurt or bother her. It was comforting.</p><p><br/>
After more attempts, she had no sense of time, she managed to open her eyes, but soon closed them again. The slightest opening had been able to allow a strong white light to almost blind it. She needed to know where she was, but at the same time she was afraid of being hit by the same pain in the eyes.</p><p><br/>
She tried again, with the same slowness as before, but this time with the goal of being able to keep them open. She ended up succeeding after blinking several times until she got used to the light and finally focused on the vision, distinguishing the images.</p><p><br/>
A bedroom. A room surrounded by white things. A sofa, two chairs, a television attached to the wall and two doors, in different corners, that remained closed. An insistent beep caught his attention. It seemed to come from something that was connected to her body. She watched more closely, until she could identify the presence of two people close to her, who were looking at her with anxious expressions.</p><p><br/>
She studied the faces she saw, with curiosity and hope that they could give her answers. One of them appeared to be 50 years old. His face was marked by age, his thin, straight nose also added a few years. His hair was gray and he was dressed in white, holding a clipboard in his hand. The other held her hand, making him responsible for the touch she had previously felt. This one in turn had dark hair, had youthful features, but at the same time he had dark circles and a tired expression. His gray eyes were dull, making his tiredness and perhaps a hint of sadness even clearer.</p><p><br/>
She tried to speak, no matter what came out of her mouth, she needed to find out where she was and who those people were. But it was just another action that failed, something was preventing her from speaking, along with an unbearable pain that hit her throat when trying to do the simple act of speaking. It was then that the man in white spoke up.</p><p><br/>
"Oh, don't try to speak, I will first remove your respirator and then you can try again." he says quickly, approaching the girl, preventing her from continuing her vain attempt to speak and ending up hurting her throat even more.</p><p><br/>
The man who still held her hand moved away a little so the other could check the devices that were connected to her body. She closed her eyes when you started to touch the tube in your throat. After feeling unbearable discomfort again, the man removed her respirator, which caused her to cough. After she followed the Lord's instructions to breathe calmly, she was able to breathe in properly.</p><p><br/>
"It's okay baby, you can try it now." the younger one encouraged her, with a nervous smile on his lips.</p><p><br/>
"What happened?" she spoke slowly, wondering at the hoarse voice that had come out of her.</p><p><br/>
"You were in a car accident four weeks ago and have been in a coma ever since." the eldest responds patiently, saying it all in a professional manner "You are at the Princess Elia Martell Hospital Center." he continues, using the same tone as before.</p><p><br/>
An accident? She didn't remember that. She caught herself for a moment trying to remember anything, even if it was just how she got there, but there was only a blank in her mind.</p><p><br/>
"Can I ask you some questions?" the older man asked, the girl nodded slightly amid her nervousness. "Can you tell me your name?" she was silent, she couldn't remember. She did not know.</p><p><br/>
The two men looked at her anxiously, hoping that her lack of words would end and she could normally answer the simple question that had been asked. The younger boy starts to worry about her lack of reaction and a worry line begins to form on his forehead.</p><p>"What's going on here, Doctor?" the younger boy asks, taking his eyes off the girl and waiting for the other to give him an answer. "Honey, you remember your name, right?" he takes a step, getting closer to the bed, he holds Sansa's hands, making the girl look at him. The boy watches her closely, she in turn tries to remember or imagine who he would be, she could see a glimmer of hope in the boy's eyes, but ... Nothing. She couldn't remember anything. "You remember me, right?" she was getting scared, nothing came to her mind and the man's almost desperate expression made her want to run. The pain in her head was getting worse at the brunette's insistence "It's me, Jon." he keeps trying to make her remember him, he felt useless and desperate at the blonde's frightened expression.</p><p>"No, I don't remember anything." she responded quickly, fearing that more questions would be asked and would make her more terrified.</p><p><br/>
She saw how the brunette stared at her desolate. He took a step back, as if her words had hurt him. But there was nothing she could do. She had no memory.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I would first like to say that I love the subject of royalty, especially the British Royal Family and the Royal Monegaste Family. With that in mind, I will base the creation of the King's Landing Modern Monarchy mainly focused on these two families &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“So many questions</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> But I'm talking to myself.” </em>
    <strong>Words - Skylar Grey</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>She opened her eyes calmly, knowing this time where she was. She still didn't know who it was, not even her first name, she hadn't had time to ask that question. She was so nervous and disconcerted, that the doctor told the younger man to leave the room, he tried to contest, but in the face of her terrified expression, he didn't have many arguments against the older man. Soon after, the doctor injected some type of sedative that made her sleep until that moment. She hadn't even had time to object with anything, so she already felt her eyes close because of the medication.</p><p><br/>Her head didn't hurt so much anymore, her body still had some numbness, but in general, she felt a little better. The “beep” coming from the device that measured her heartbeat was no longer as fast, it was now constant, the opposite of how it was when she woke up.</p><p><br/>After a brief inspection, she found that she was alone in the room. A faint light passed through the cracks in a window that she only realized was there. There was a comfortable calm in the room, allowing her to be able to think more clearly for the first time.</p><p><br/>"Oh the Lady is awake!" a woman says as she enters the room. She had brown hair, was short in stature, a little sturdy, wore a white garment and had a sympathetic expression. "I, um, am your nurse." she continued, waving her hands nervously "Would you like to bathe?" she moved closer to the bed, carefully inspecting the devices connected to the patient's body. She looked nervous, but the patient had no idea why.</p><p>The young woman stared at the nurse for a few seconds. She needed to bathe, she felt dirty, she hoped the bath would give her some comfort, but on the other hand, there were some questions lurking in her mind that needed to be answered. She settles as best as she can on the hospital bed, carefully manages to lift the trunk a little and lean against the pillow, staying almost seated.</p><p><br/>"Yes, but ..." she looks at the nurse carefully, afraid she will refuse to answer and she will be left with no answers, as in the previous day "I would like to know some things." she continues, an uncomfortable expression settles on the nurse's face, and she takes a few seconds to finally respond.</p><p><br/>"I ... I understand your curiosity." she speaks quickly, the young woman needed to pay attention to understand what she was saying "But I can't tell the Lady much." she moves her hands nervously.</p><p><br/> "Why?" the other question without understanding it.</p><p><br/>"Well ..." she thinks before continuing "It's not good for your condition to be nervous, the news will be given to you calmly, don't worry." she says kindly, but her answer did not satisfy the other.</p><p><br/>"Can you tell me who I am?" she decides to ask, ignoring the nurse's words, hoping that this information will be given. The nurse thought about it, but finally decided she could answer.</p><p><br/>"Yes I Can. You're Pri ... ”she stopped, her eyes wide and the other girl raised her eyebrows, again without understanding. "Oh." she let out a nervous sigh before continuing "Hm, yout name is Sansa Stark." a smile appeared on Sansa's face, finally she discovered something, even if it was just her name, for a moment she felt happy, it was something so small, but that in a way gave her some comfort “I really wish I could answer yours questions, but I think we better take it easy, okay? ” she asks, making Sansa's smile fade.</p><p>She felt good, she could handle receiving other information, she knew that, but the nurse seemed to be determined about it. She sighed and, without choices, waved to the other, after all, she couldn't make her talk, especially when she was in a hospital bed.</p><p>Calmly - because of her aching body and lying for days - she managed to walk to the bathroom. The nurse helped her all the time, making sure that no incident could occur. With the nurse's arm around her, she managed to get to the bathroom, where the woman then left her alone, with the excuse that she would pick up another outfit that she could put on after the shower.</p><p><br/>She was alone and it was when for the first time - with her breath hitching and latent nervousness - that she found herself reflected in the bathroom mirror. She watched herself with curiosity.</p><p><br/>Her hair was the first thing that caught her attention, the strands were dry, but they seemed to have been taken care of well before she stayed for days in the hospital.</p><p>Then, it was the big dark circles under her eyes that caught her attention. Her hair was messy, a little wavy, it was spread over her shoulders. Her eyes did not have any kind of sparkle, they were just another sign of the current situation and the weakness she felt.</p><p><br/>It was possible to see the severity of her injuries spread across her face; a cut above the eyebrow and a dressing that covered a small part of the forehead. Her appearance was not the best and she wondered if all those marks would disappear.</p><p><br/>"Don't worry, after a few days you won't have anything else ..." as if guessing the blonde's thoughts, the nurse says, as soon as she enters the bathroom and finds her touching the wounds on her face with trembling fingers. She carried a change of clothes, which she tried to deposit on the counter, before helping Sansa to remove her clothes for the bath.</p><p>***</p><p>The window, partially covered by the curtain, was where all her attention was focused. She tried to dispel any thoughts from her head, even if, she wanted to do the opposite, so that maybe she would find some answer. All she could feel was a huge headache when she tried to remember something. She couldn't take any more thinking about what her life would be like, and for a few moments, she wondered where the young boy from the previous day was, he seemed to know her and all she wanted to do was fill him with questions.</p><p><br/>She tried to imagine what people were doing outside that window, while trying to distract her thoughts from her lack of memories. But she had no idea, she was still confused and let herself be carried away by the patch of blue sky that she could see through the curtain. It seemed to be sunny outside. At least that way, she didn't think of anything that would give her a headache.</p><p>She heard a light knock on the door that makes her turn her face to where the sound came from, a few seconds later, the man who visited her the day before enters through it.</p><p><br/>"Hi." he greets approaching her bed.</p><p><br/>"Hi." she responds politely, looking at him with curiosity, only now, more calmly, that she was able to observe him properly. He was very handsome, he certainly had a girlfriend because of his beauty, even in her current situation she could tell.</p><p><br/>"It's all right? Are you feeling any pain? ” he asks worriedly, already standing beside her bed.</p><p><br/>"Yes, I'm fine, I'm not feeling anything ..." he analyzes her for a moment, stopping only when he is convinced of those words. Sansa takes a deep breath, remembering her conclusion; that he should know her "Can I ask you some questions? People here don't seem to be able to answer many things to me ... ”she asks fearfully, she doesn't want to receive another negative.</p><p><br/>“Sure, but you have to promise to stay calm, just so I can tell you everything. But we have to take it easy, many emotions are not good for your condition ... ”he warns and the blonde just nods, saying this he sits in an armchair that was next to the bed.</p><p><br/>"Okay ..." she pauses for a moment, thinking which of her several questions she would ask first, then resolves to start with the most basic "Do I have a family?" he shakes his head positively "So why aren't they here?" she finally asks, the man takes a few seconds to think of the exact words he would use to answer her, the doctor had warned him that he couldn't stress Sansa, and he should take it easy.</p><p><br/>"They are here, but the doctor recommended that we take it easy with visitors ... So for now it's just me." he replies calmly, looking her in the eye as he speaks, she feels nervous about it. Nervous at the look of someone she didn't know or didn't remember.</p><p><br/>"Are you part of my family?" she asks, this time afraid, she was apprehensive about asking questions about him.</p><p><br/>What she knew was summed up in one name: Jon, just that, since it was the name he had spoken to her the day before. She felt an unreasonable nervousness about finding out who he really was. She couldn't say, but something seemed to say that he was someone close to her. The man notices her nervousness, making him even more careful.</p><p><br/>"Well ..." he pauses, after all, how would he answer that? "You can say yes." he remains enigmatic, causing her to narrow her eyes, wondering what his words mean. She sighs, perhaps, at the moment, it would not be better to insist on asking questions related to him, she would ask when she felt ready to hear the answer.</p><p><br/>"I have brothers?" she changes the focus of the conversation, but Jon doesn't care, he was there to help her with whatever she wanted.</p><p><br/>"Yes." he responds calmly, knowing that she was not so apprehensive on this subject “Robb and Arya” he smiles before continuing “Robb is the older brother and Arya the younger. They are anxious out there. ” he continues, in order to make it clear that she was not alone, that there were people who cared for her, who were in that place, even though they could not see her.</p><p><br/>She waves while processing the information. She finds herself imagining what the two would be like; if they look like her, or if the three were totally different. She tried to think about their personality or other details, but she could only create a poorly made outline in her mind, after all, her mind was empty of information.</p><p><br/>"How old I am?" she asks suddenly, since looking at herself in the mirror, she had no idea how old she could be, she looked so tired that she couldn't tell if it was all the result of the accident or age.</p><p><br/>"You are 29." he responds without having to think much about that simple answer, he tried his best to say only what was asked of him, just what Sansa wanted to know.<br/>Sansa feels an upset stomach with the answer, she had lost 29 years of her life. It was enough time for a whole life to be built, to have dreams and wishes come true, to have gone through thousands of experiences, to have sad and happy moments, to have loved and hated ...</p><p>"What do I do? I have a job?" she asks in order to interrupt her almost desperate thoughts.</p><p><br/>"Well ..." he sighs. Sansa soon realizes that it was one of the topics on which he was extremely careful in responding "You work with my family ... I think I can put it that way ..." he replies uncertainly.</p><p><br/>"What do you mean?"</p><p><br/>"Hm, Sansa ..." he moves uncomfortably "I think we better leave this matter for another moment ..." the blonde looks at him, her great desire was to question him why, she felt extremely curious, but, she decides to respect it.</p><p><br/>            There is silence in the room, Sansa feels uncomfortable, there was so much she wanted to know, however, she was trying to decide if she should really ask. She tried to read the other's expression, he seemed calm, but what bothered her was the fact that he didn't look away from her for any second. She takes a deep breath, maybe it was time to ask the question she mused every time she thought about the man.</p><p><br/>"What are you mine?" she asks decisively, breaking the silence between them. The man blinks a few times, and finally turns his attention away from her, looking at the window again.</p><p><br/>            He was uncertain, should he tell the truth? He didn't want her to be nervous, but at the same time he wanted to clear up all her doubts, after all, it was his duty to do that, it was the least he could do in the face of the delicate situation.</p><p><br/>"Well ..." he analyzes her, she seemed to be relaxed, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to tell now, after all, one hour she would have to know "I am your husband." he lets go, soon a shocked expression is already on the blonde's face.</p><p><br/>            She, from the beginning, for some reason, had been afraid of that answer, but she didn't think it was that, in fact, she believed it was nothing, that this strange feeling about the man was some fantasy in her head. Amid her disordered thoughts, she could hear the insistent beep of her heartbeat increase. Her hands were sweating, and she didn't know what to do, the man became visibly nervous and fearful of Sansa's reaction.</p><p><br/> "Husband?" she asks confused, in order to confirm what she had heard.</p><p><br/>"Yeah ... Husband." he confirms. Sansa closes her eyes tightly, her head hurts again, she tries to stay calm, but it was impossible.</p><p><br/>"How long?" she asks when she opens her eyes again, facing the man beside her.</p><p><br/> "Just over a year." he says calmly, with an enormous desire to hold his wife's hand, offer her some comfort, but he knew that if he did that it would scare her, and God only knew how he felt about having to stay away from her.</p><p><br/>           He wondered how horrible it must have been for Sansa, he desperately wanted to do something for her, especially in the face of her lost look. He felt useless at that moment, his Sansa was wide-eyed and all he wanted was for things to go back to normal. But he resolved that he would not attempt any approximation and that he expected her to be able to reason calmly.</p><p><br/>Sansa nods, confirming that she has heard, but then her gaze becomes fixed somewhere on the wall. She tried to understand the situation, but did not understand. He tried to calm himself, but again, it was in vain.</p><p><br/>She felt so lost! She desperately wanted to disappear and not have to face that situation. How would she handle it? It was very scary, in addition to not remembering anything, she just found out she had a husband!</p><p><br/>  "Hi ..." they hear suddenly, making them immediately turn towards where the voice came from "I see that the Lady is better today ..." the doctor enters the room, wearing his white coat and his same clipboard as the day before. Jon and Sansa try to smile at him, but get only a skewed smile "I just received your exams." he communicates, an anxious and nervous expression appears on Jon's face, while Sansa was still a little anesthetized by the recent news.</p><p><br/>"And how are the exams?" The young man asks quickly, the doctor walks over to them and examines his clipboard for a few seconds.</p><p><br/>"There is no permanent brain damage, despite the heavy blow that caused the amnesia." he says, Jon lets out a sigh of relief, while Sansa listens to it all, but he can't see it as good news, given the situation “But I recommend that you stay a few more days in the hospital, we will assess the situation better.”</p><p><br/>"But what about her memory?" Jon asks, still anxious, he has been waiting all day for these new exams "Won't memory return?" he continues, facing the doctor fearfully.</p><p>"Well ..." the doctor starts uncertain, making Jon wither a little "It is difficult to predict, each case is different and needs to be better studied. The important thing is to go back to your normal life, a family environment can make her memories come back. ” Jon nods, turning his vision back to his wife, who was still in the air.</p><p><br/>"We will take care of this." Jon agrees.</p><p><br/>"OK. That was all. ” the doctor puts the clipboard under his arm, watching the couple with pity "I think we better let the lady rest, so ..." he says in a delicate request that Jon also leave his wife alone, they could not abuse the visiting time.</p><p><br/>"Okay, I'll be out soon ..." the brunette says when he identifies the doctor's request. The doctor nods before turning to leave the room, leaving the couple alone.</p><p><br/>            He watches his wife, he didn't want to leave her alone, even though maybe she didn't want that, he wanted to stay. He needed to make sure she was okay, that she didn't need anything, he wanted to be by her side, because that was enough for him, always was.</p><p><br/>"Well, I have to go ..." he gets up from the chair, still unsure about leaving, after all, he could hide in the bathroom so that no nurse could see him. He almost laughed at his ridiculous idea, he had to stop being selfish and just think about Sansa's comfort. "See you later, Sansa." he says ruefully, going to his wife.</p><p><br/>           Sansa was suddenly nervous, how would he say goodbye to her? She managed to read the uncertainty in the man's eyes, nor did he know what the next step would be like. Until he gradually brought his face closer to hers. She considered the idea that he would kiss her on the mouth and almost lost her breath, because she was apprehensive about it. She felt his soft lips touch her forehead and sighed with relief.</p><p><br/> "See you later." she waves before he closes the door.</p><p><br/> She settled on the bed, her heart almost pounding in the face of such nervousness. She closed her eyes tightly, wanted to open them and find a reality different from that. She didn't want to have to face everything that was coming, because she knew there was a lot of other information. She was too confused and could barely think properly, what she wanted most at that moment was to disappear.</p><p><br/>She stared at any corner of the room for long minutes, trying to understand the whole situation. She couldn't. In the end, she got lost in the middle of her thoughts. It was, at the very least, distressing. She tried at all costs to somehow fit into her current reality.</p><p><br/>However, she closed her eyes tightly after getting no results. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to convince herself that she was fine, trying to forget the reality around her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did you think? I'm really nervous posting this story, because I love it and I'm nervous about posting it hahah<br/>I need to know your opinion in order to continue posting, so I ask you to comment what you think, if there are any typos and etc. (remembering that English is not my language, so I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes)</p><p>Xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“I'm a princess cut from marble</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Smoother than a storm</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>And the scars that mark my body</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>They're silver and gold”- </em>
    <strong>Yellow Flicker Beat - Lorde</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>“She will be discharged in a few days, father. I don't know, you have to find a way, I don't want her to leave here and face a lot of photographers ... ”she wakes up when she overhears a conversation.</p><p><br/>She looked around, rubbed her eyes, then saw her window, and realized that it must be morning already. She didn't even remember the time she slept, the only thing she knew was that she was in terrible drowsiness and must have slept at some point in the late afternoon.</p><p><br/>Turning to the left, she could see Jon with his back to her. He had a cell phone on his ear, and it was right next to the bedroom door, so he wouldn't wake her up.</p><p><br/>“I know that they are 24 hours down here, I meet them every day when I enter here. But there must be some way out ... I don't know ... "he pauses to listen to the person on the other side" I know this dad, but this is a different situation, she doesn't remember anything and is scared and confused. I don't want her to feel worse than she already is, I don't care if they want to see her. ” he took a deep breath before finally turning to Sansa's bed.</p><p><br/>He was taken aback when he found his wife awake, her eyes wide open, paying attention to the conversation and trying to understand the meaning of his words. He realized that she was no longer asleep and quickly returned to talking on his cell phone, but this time to say goodbye.</p><p><br/> "Ok dad, I'll call you later." said quickly, still looking at Sansa, he pressed a key on his cell phone before putting the device in his jeans pocket “Hi Sansa, I'm sorry I woke you up… But the nurse said you wouldn't wake up easily due to medicines you took and I didn't want to be away from you, so ... ”he explained himself calmly“ I'm sorry. ” he continued and approached his wife's bed to place a kiss on her forehead.</p><p><br/>"It's okay, I've slept too much in the past few weeks." she says about her days in a coma, making him laugh a little "Can you explain this conversation to me?" she asked gently. The smile faded from Jon's face and he bit his lip again, doubtful if it should be about a certain subject.</p><p><br/>"Look, Sansa ..." he took a deep breath, gently passed his hand over his wife's delicate face, taking the opportunity to remove some stubborn strands from her face "There is something I need to explain ..." he seemed apprehensive, Sansa watched him with anxiety.</p><p><br/>"It's all right." she waved, trying to show that she was calm and that he could speak without worrying about her emotional state.</p><p><br/>"I don't know if you know what it means, because you lost your memory and everything ... But ..." he said calmly, as he watched her closely. "I am a prince." he finished, trying to be blunt and not increase the girl's anxiety any further.</p><p><br/>Her eyebrows shot up. Could that be real? She wondered. She was amazed at the new information, it seemed to be something so unrealistic that she would never have predicted anything like that.</p><p><br/>"What?!" she exclaims a little uncertainly about the truth of that news "I mean, I know what that means, but ... W-how?" she fumbles a little with the words, that was ... Surreal.<br/>First, she discovers that she has a husband, this news was already too much for her, but then, as if it were not enough, she discovers that the husband in question was a prince! It was too much information, enough for her to be unresponsive. But, then she wondered what she would be like if he were a prince? Did that make her something other than just Sansa Stark?</p><p><br/>"Yes, I ..." he blew out a breath, took a step back to sit in the armchair beside the bed "I was afraid to tell you before, I didn't want you to be nervous ..."</p><p><br/>"Oh ok, if you're a prince it makes me ..." she expressed the question she was asking in her head.</p><p><br/>"The Crown Princess of King’s Landing" he said calmly, but the same was not true of Sansa's features. He spoke as if it were something ordinary, something normal, which in some ways increased Sansa's astonishment. Her eyes were wide and she wondered how he could say that as if it were something normal, why it was all abnormal.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok ..." she agreed uncertainly, she was a little scared "I'll try to get used to it" she said, but knowing it would be very difficult, how could she be a princess? It had no logic, but she tried, as much as she could, to allow herself to calm down, she didn't know what her true reality was, she had to try to be prepared with the things she would discover. After all, in your current situation, any information would be new and cause for astonishment. He tried to open his mind and believe what Jon was saying, after all, he had no reason to lie and the idea that he was deceiving her was ridiculous.</p><p><br/>Then she remembered the nurse who helped her the day before and how nervous she was in her presence. Maybe it was proof of what Jon told, proof of the title she had.</p><p><br/>"Yeah, I know, that's kind of ... too much to live for." he was a little awkward and Sansa agreed with him, at least he knew the magnitude of who he was "But it's the kind of thing that comes in the package with me." he continued, shrugging and a small smile at the end.</p><p><br/>Jon allowed her to have a few moments to think, silence filling the room as Sansa tried to understand who she was. Jon saw the confusion on his wife's face, but gradually he saw the expression soften and felt relieved. He was afraid to tell Sansa that, but he couldn't fool her, she would know that sooner than he expected, if she didn't. It was best if he gave him the news himself and tried to use the right words.</p><p><br/>Jon cleared his throat, getting the blonde's attention, who blinked a few times before turning his attention back to him.</p><p><br/>"So ... would you like to see your parents?" he asked gently.</p><p><br/> The doctor advised him to suggest that. But what made him ask the question at that moment was the desperate look that Sansa's mother shot him before he entered the room. He remembered how Catellyn's eyes got wet at the slightest mention of her daughter's name. He could imagine how difficult it must be not to speak to her daughter. Visits, while Sansa was in a coma, were not enough, nothing would be. The certainty that the daughter was well would only come when she had her in her arms. In response, a spark of curiosity settled in Sansa's eyes.</p><p><br/>"They are here?" she asked, turning her body towards Jon, who was still seated, nodded positively.</p><p><br/>"Yes, and looking forward to seeing you." he smiled “If you want, I can call them. But don't feel pressured, you don't have to do something that you are not prepared for. ”</p><p><br/>Sansa thinks for a moment. It was true that it had not been long since she had come out of the coma, but she felt prepared. After all, it was her family, who better than them to look after her? And she wanted to meet them, she spent too much time wondering what they were like.</p><p><br/>"OK." she waved "I want to see them." she continued, this time more decidedly, making Jon smile.</p><p><br/>"Are you sure? They'll understand if you don't want to ... ”he asked worriedly, just to make sure it was what she wanted and, above all, she was prepared and not just wanting to please someone.</p><p><br/>"Yes, Jon, I have" she said and for the first time using his name, he also noticed and tried to hide a smile that appeared. He wanted Sansa to be comfortable with him, the way they would always be with each other, without secrets. That was how it should always be.</p><p><br/>"Okay, I'll let you know" he warned before standing up and going out of the room.</p><p><br/>She looked at the ceiling again, trying to put her thoughts in order. Was she ready? She didn't know, but she also didn't want to wait for that moment anymore, if they were there, why couldn't she see them? There was no point in leaving that moment for another time, she would feel nervous just the same. He didn't want to postpone anyone's visit, he wanted to know as soon as possible who his family and friends were, he felt this need to get to know them as if, seeing them, he would remember who she was. They were her parents, they would love her regardless of everything, it was what she expected.</p><p><br/>A few minutes passed before she finally heard the door open, making her anxious to find her parents.</p><p><br/>Her mother was the first to enter, she was very beautiful, her face had some expression marks as a result of her age, but that did not diminish her beauty. The face was thin, and there was a genuine elegance to it, something that was not only caused by her elegant clothes but something else, something in the way and even in her way of walking.</p><p>Right behind her was her father, he was tall and strong, he had a little gray hair, he was also elegant just like her mother.</p><p>They watched her carefully, now that they saw her awake they wanted to make sure she was okay, without any permanent damage caused.</p><p>The woman smiled, while she tried to reciprocate, causing her mother's smile to widen even more and then walk more quickly to the hospital bed. Without Sansa noticing, the woman was already hugging her and she felt her mother's body tremble in the middle of a cry. Sansa tried to repay as best she could, after all, it was her mother and even though it was such a sudden contact, she liked it.</p><p><br/>"Oh, darling." the woman sniffed at her daughter's shoulder "We were so worried!" her crying was discreet, as was the woman's personality, but her voice was still a little shaky "But are you feeling well now?" she let go of the embrace, just to watch her daughter's face and taking the time to caress her face.</p><p><br/>"Yes, I am ..." she replied and the woman smiled in response, she looked a little afraid "So, are you some kind of king and queen?" she asked relaxed, was what she could think of to try to break the tension and make them feel at ease. It seemed to work since they both smiled.</p><p><br/>"Oh no, we are not part of this club." the mother replied, still with a smile on her face. Her father was still a little way off, he cleared his throat nervously, finally approaching.</p><p><br/>"I think we have to introduce ourselves ..." he said as he stood beside the woman, Sansa nodded in agreement "Well, my name is Ned, I am your father, and this is Catelyn, your mother. " He continued with a smile on his face, Sansa watched him closely and offered him a small smile.</p><p><br/>Ned walked over to his daughter's bed, and besides his wife, took her hand. His touch was gentle, Sansa felt comfortable, and she was satisfied with that, even though she didn't remember them, there was something that made her trust them and want them close.</p><p><br/> "Honey, we are sorry for the awkwardness, but this is strange for us, our daughter doesn't know us ..." the mother said, this time with a contained cry, she took her daughter's hand, making a light affection.</p><p><br/>“I know, don't worry. I should be sorry, you know, for not remembering you ... ”she replied awkwardly, looking away from them.</p><p><br/> "It's not your fault, accidents happen, right?" her father nodded in agreement with his wife's words.</p><p><br/> "At least, we can have you home again ..." he said, with a smile on his face and the same happened with Catelyn.</p><p><br/>They would be lying if they said that they were not happy with the possibility of having their daughter back at home. With three adult children, they knew how difficult it was to have their children away, especially when one was in the state of Sansa. Having her around would quiet their hearts, they could check her recovery closely and help her with whatever was needed.</p><p><br/>"Yes, your father and I are fixing everything for you." she agreed, still smiling "Your room remains the same ..." Sansa did not know what to say, she was meeting them now and did not know what to think about living with them, even if they were her parents. Catelyn was interrupted by a knock on the door, causing the two to look at it, waiting for the person who knocked to enter.</p><p>"Hi, am I in the way?" Jon asked from the doorway, disturbing the moment they had and, in a way, the joy of the parents in sharing the latest news with their daughter. Sansa shook her head, showing that everything was fine, in response Jon entered the room and went to his usual chair.</p><p><br/>He didn't want to disturb the family moment, but he was also in agony to stay outside. He felt immense anguish when he was away from Sansa, but he could not always be beside her since he only had a short visitation period. For this reason, he wanted to stay with his wife as long as possible.</p><p><br/> "Oh, of course not, Jon." Her mother smiled sincerely "We were just counting the preparations we are making for Sansa's arrival." she continued without hiding her happiness, but a crease appeared on Jon's forehead.</p><p><br/>"What?" he asked with raised eyebrows, looking at Sansa's parents, asking for an explanation.</p><p>“Sansa will go to our home, Jon. She is our daughter. ” Ned replied, showing his impatience, not wanting to discuss with Jon a decision he had already made.</p><p><br/> "But she is my wife." he argued while being nervous, he didn't want to think about the possibility of having his wife away from him "She has a house, where she lived before the accident." he went on, trying to hide the irritated tone of his voice, but it was difficult, he didn't want to, and he wouldn't allow anyone to try to keep Sansa from him.</p><p><br/> Sansa moved uncomfortably, she didn't like that little argument, mainly because she wasn't sure which of those two options she wanted. Jon was her husband, they lived together, lived under the same roof, shared a house, and had a marital relationship. But, on the other hand, it was her parents, the two people who always looked after her, protected her and provided the necessary education so that she was the person she was today or at least the person she was before the accident. She felt confused, and she didn't want to have to choose, just as she didn't want her father and husband to fight.</p><p><br/>"I think you still don't understand what happened to Sansa." the father continued, now with the same nervous tone as Jon "She doesn't remember anything, don't you think it's too much to ask her to move in with someone who is supposed to be her husband?" the two argued as if she were not there and it started to irritate her.</p><p><br/>Sansa watched them both with astonishment, she didn't want them to argue, much less that it happened in front of her, it was the opposite of what Jon said about not making her nervous.</p><p><br/> "It may be, but this is the life she had, and you know that the doctor recommended that Sansa go back to her old routine." the man argued again.</p><p><br/>"So now you are going to use the doctor's argument to force this situation?" Ned said, arching his eyebrows at Jon as if mocking him. Catelyn was visibly nervous, and she held her daughter's hand tighter again, in an attempt to dissipate Sansa's attention from the little argument that was going on, but it had no effect, the girl's attentions were still on her father and husband.</p><p><br/> "I'm not using any arguments!" Jon exclaimed, dropping his arms on his thighs "I'm just saying what will be best for Sansa, what will be best for her to remember everything!" he went on barely able to contain his irritation and avoid speaking in a higher tone than the two used.</p><p><br/>"I don't want anyone to fight ..." Sansa said uncomfortably and awkwardly when she couldn't take it anymore, she managed to get the attention of the two, who stopped being staring eagerly and turned their attention to her.</p><p><br/>“We are not fighting, daughter. Your husband who is full of whims. Is this the person you want to go home with? ” Ned spoke, a little mischievously, making Jon roll his eyes at his words.</p><p><br/>"I ... I don't know." she replies uncertainly "But I married him for some reason ..." she shrugged, trying to find some excuse for them to stop talking.</p><p><br/> "Look, Sansa, I have a proposal." Jon got up from the chair so he could get closer, he took his wife's hands, and all the time he looks her in the eye. The parents, on the other side of the bed, just carefully watched what Jon was doing “You go home with me, and if you don't feel good you go to your parents' house. What do you think of that? "He speaks patiently, he didn't want to be away from Sansa, besides, he was sure that staying out of the normal routine she had would not help her treatment at all.</p><p><br/>Sansa thought for a few seconds, it was a good proposal. She didn't want to upset anyone, but she knew it would be best to go back to her old routine and if it meant living with Jon, she would. She was determined to have her memory back, she wanted to get rid of the horrible feeling of not knowing anything about herself.</p><p><br/> "It sounds like a good idea," she responded by making her father snort and a smile appear on her husband's face.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>The next day...</em>
</p><p>Jon had left the room. He had gone to fetch Sansa's siblings while she looked forward to them. She was nervous, she hated the feeling she was having, but she knew that in the coming days that feeling would be constant, as she knew she would come every time she went to meet someone from her past. Jon was the mediator of these meetings, and he always valued her well-being, if she was comfortable with that. Which made her relieved that he was so understandable.</p><p><br/>She was sleepy, in fact, she was sleepy for most of the time she was awake, but she tried to stay alert, see her siblings, and was looking forward to it.</p><p>The door latch moved and she held her breath. Finally, she would meet them and not have to imagine them as she always did. The door slowly opened and, proportionately, her nervousness increased.</p><p><br/>A young woman was ahead. She had brown hair and it fell wavy a few inches below her shoulder. She smiled and immediately hurried over to the bed and hugged her, a little awkwardly since Sansa was sitting on the hospital bed.</p><p><br/>The sister stroked Sansa's back. She felt relieved, finally had contact with her sister, she missed her so much! Arya wanted to talk to her, hug her ... she wanted to make sure she was okay, even if Sansa didn't recognize her, but the fact that she was alive and, as far as possible, well, already made her immensely happy.</p><p><br/>"Oh Sansa ..." Arya said still hugging her sister "I was dying to see you, but that doctor of yours ... Oh dear, you made us so worried!" she sniffled, she was thrilled.<br/>She released her sister, holding her face, she looked at the pale face with some bruises. Sansa stared at her eagerly, trying to catch every little detail of her sister.</p><p><br/>"I'm fine now." Sansa tried to reassure her sister, she felt guilty for causing such concern.</p><p><br/>"I feel relieved." Arya nodded, giving a small smiling "Oh!" she put her hands on her forehead “I almost forgot. I am Arya, your little sister. ”</p><p><br/>Sansa smiled, felt nervous to look for words for that moment, she preferred that the others around her speak so that she would not have to do the same. At a glance, only then did she notice the presence of someone else: her brother.</p><p><br/>The man was tall and thin, his face was covered with a beard. His features were harmonious, but it was his lips that drew attention, they were fleshy. He was a very personable man, he drew attention wherever he went.</p><p><br/>He had his hands in his jeans pockets, clearly not sure what to do. He took a few uncertain steps to his sister's bed, everything was so strange, he had barely recovered from the devastating sensation of having almost lost Sansa, and there she was, lying in a hospital bed without knowing who he was.</p><p><br/>His reaction to hearing about the accident was one of pure despair, he saw that same reaction in Jon, as soon as he saw him sitting on the floor of a hospital corridor when they heard the news. At that moment, he knew he had something else in common with his sister's husband: they both loved Sansa, and they could not be without her.</p><p><br/>He went around the bed, until he was on the side where Arya was not, calmly took his sister's hands, making a thorough inspection, seeing some scratches on that part of Sansa's body. He sighed, allowed relief to hit him, after all, she was alive and that would be enough for now.</p><p><br/>He looked up at Sansa's curious face, smiled and his sister responded in the same way.</p><p><br/>"Hello Sansa." he greeted after a moment, his voice cracked at the first word, and with a clearing of his throat he concerts, "I'm Robb, your older brother."</p><p><br/>Sansa smiled, and for the first time, to calm another person and not herself. She watched them both beside her, it was, in fact, a unique moment. She couldn't explain. But it was different from meeting her parents, they seemed to have something very genuine and pure. In fact, a brotherly bond.</p><p><br/>The three looked like. It was easily noticeable to discover their birth order, but there were little features that were faithful copies, little features that made them so equal.</p><p><br/>"How do you feel?" Arya asked breaking the silence.</p><p><br/>"Good." she shrugged "The drugs prevent me from feeling pain ...</p><p><br/>"That's nice." Robb smiled, showing relief that his sister didn't suffer, at least not physically.</p><p><br/>"Are they treating you well?" Arya asked.</p><p><br/>"Yes ... I sleep a lot of the time, so ..." she replied and Arya and Robb nodded in agreement.</p><p><br/>"How are you with Jon?" Arya asked again and as soon as she does, Robb watched his sister anxiously.</p><p><br/>They knew that Sansa was aware that Jon was her husband, they just didn't know directly how Sansa was reacting to this. It was one of their biggest concerns, they could hardly imagine how confused she was to know that she had a husband.<br/><br/></p><p>"He seems to be a good person," she replied, almost in the form of a question, uncertain what to answer. The two just nodded, looked at each other before turning their attention to Sansa.</p><p>"I brought you something ..." Arya picked up an album of photographs that, until then, she had deposited on the bed, before hugging her sister. "I thought you were going to like trying to remember something that is on that album ..."</p><p><br/>Sansa looked at the object curiously, wanting to see its contents. She waited anxiously until her sister put the album on her lap so that she could open it and find the first photo; it was a baby, a little baby covered with a pink blanket, he slept peacefully in what was certainly his crib.</p><p><br/>"Is that you. After arriving from maternity ... ”Robb explained while Sansa analyzed the photograph. A few seconds later she turned the page, and found what she should be, no more than a year old. She was on her mother's lap, her father was on the side, they were sitting on an elegant sofa and they both had proud smiles.</p><p><br/>"That was on your one year anniversary." Arya pointed to the photo, Sansa turned her eyes to the photo on the side. She soon recognized herself, because she looked the same as in the previous photo, but this time she had a boy beside her, a little boy who smiled while holding her little hands.</p><p><br/>"And that cute boy is me." Robb smiled in amusement, Arya rolled her eyes while Sansa let out a short laugh "I was three in this photo."</p><p><br/>Sansa went to the next page and found her and Robb sitting on a bed with a baby in the middle. Sansa was a little older, as was her brother.</p><p><br/>"And this cute baby, of course, is me." Arya joked and this time it was Robb rolled his eyes. Sansa smiled at their games, the two seemed to have a lot of affinities, and she wondered if before the accident she had this type of relationship with them.</p><p><br/>The photos followed, they were just pictures of the family and there were few other people who appeared, such as the grandparents, that they explained that only the paternal grandmother remained and that the parents had no siblings. Most of the photos showed her and her brothers 'childhood, but Arya explained that the album only showed the Starks brothers' early years and that there were many other photos at the family home. Arya promised that she would show other photos and, preferably, that they would be more recent, and not just photographs from when Sansa was a child.</p><p><br/>The three spent several minutes looking at the photos, sometimes they barely spoke. Sansa often did not need explanations, and at other times she barely listened to what the brothers said, preferring to analyze in detail on her own.</p><p><br/>Sansa liked their presence, despite being silent most of the time, the point is that she did not know what to say and did not even feel comfortable doing so. At the same time, she felt something familiar, but, it was difficult to explain, she didn't quite know how to act in their presence.</p><p><br/>The two only left her when visiting hours were over. After kisses and hugs, the two left, leaving Sansa and her thoughts behind.</p><p><br/>After they left Sansa thought only of Arya and Robb, it was as if she made a mental report of the two, but only with the aim of not forgetting them. She was afraid that, in an oversight, all her recent memories would also go away, a tremor hit her just thinking about it.</p><p><br/>She settled on the bed, would soon have dinner, and then sleep. Not that she really had any options, even if she wanted to stay awake, she couldn't, the drugs made her feel very drowsy so she couldn't even keep her eyes open for a long time.</p><p>
  <em>Five days later ...</em>
</p><p>The hospital food was awful. It was all Sansa could say about her current moment. She finished her dinner, but still ate her dessert: strawberry jelly, which tasted strange. But the worst, for sure, was the watery and tasteless soup she had eaten before.</p><p><br/>Jon was sitting in his chair, quietly reading a newspaper, but every time she stopped eating, simply hating the taste of the food, Jon muttered something about the food helping to improve her health, so she continued to eat, even with a lot of effort.</p><p><br/>She felt stronger every day, she was able to do practically everything on her own, like yesterday, when she managed to shower without the help of the nurse. She felt, as far as possible, well. The truth was that her awake moments were scarce, the medications she took made her sleepy horribly, which resulted in her sleeping most of the time, even during visiting hours.</p><p>Her parents and Jon came to see her every day when she didn't see them, the nurse always warned her that they had come to visit. But today Jon had been lucky to find her awake.</p><p><br/>"Tell me something." Sansa asked suddenly, while still spooning her gelatin. Jon pulled the newspaper out of his face to look at her.<br/>"What you want to know?" he asked.</p><p><br/>"Tell me about your family." she asked.</p><p><br/>"But I already said ..." he reminded her, she nodded in agreement, saying that she remembered that during one of the visits he quoted his parents and that he had a brother and sister, but she wanted more details, she was not sleepy as before and gradually she became more confident and relaxed to ask him questions.</p><p><br/>"I know, but I wanted to know more ..." she shrugged, he smiled in response, settling himself better in the chair and tilting his torso forward, getting closer to Sansa.</p><p><br/>"Okay, that I should start with my grandmother ..." he said, seeming to speak more to himself than to her "Her name was Rhaella Targaryen, she died almost two years before I was born ..." he sighed, thinking about how he would sum up his family "My grandfather was called Aerys Targaryen, he was King of King's Landing, he also died, but it was a few years ago."</p><p><br/>He was not uncomfortable saying it all, so many years passed that he learned to overcome, of course, he would have liked to have met his grandmother and to have his dear grandfather with him, but it was part of life and he had to overcome it.</p><p><br/>“They had three children. My father, Rhaegar, my aunt Daenerys and my uncle Viserys. ” Sansa was waving as he talked, leaving his food completely aside, he was too interested in what Jon was saying “My dad married my mom after they met in college, and as you already know, they had three children: me, Aegon and Rhaenys ”she smiled, she was happy for him to tell the details, she could pretend to know that story because of that. “Aegon and Raenys are very different. Aegon is very partying and adventurous. Rhaenys, on the other hand, has always been calm, I think that of the three of us she is the one who can deal with the most ... "he shrugged" You know, this thing of royalty ... "<br/>Sansa waved again, she was happy, she felt better situated with what he said.</p><p><br/>"And about you? If they are opposites, are you like any of them? ” she asked.</p><p><br/>"Well, I think I'm in the middle ... Maybe I'm more like my sister ..." he got up from the chair. He goes to his wife to remove the tray from her lap and deposit it on the table next to the bed. "But there was a time when I was more like my brother." He laughed a little.</p><p><br/>"What about your uncles?" she asked curiously.</p><p><br/>"Well, there is no one who does not like my aunt ..." he sat down again "She is very kind, she was always the one who took care of my grandfather ... My uncle ..." he let out a laugh "He always made my grandfather crazy. He's like my brother ... But he's funny, you will like him too when you meet him. ” he smiled when finished.</p><p><br/>As soon as Jon talked about her meeting her uncle, she worried. Not only of meeting his uncle, of course, but of everything else. She was terrified of the idea of not knowing how to act, afraid of being a completely different person from the old Sansa, and ending up disappointing them.</p><p><br/>But at the same time, she wanted to meet them, wanted to know what they were like, to know if her imagination was right for reality. It was complicated. Her feelings were still very confused.</p><p><br/>"Thanks, Jon." she thanked the man for his kindness in always answering her.</p><p><br/>"No need to thank." he smiled, a genuine smile.</p><p><br/>A knock on the door caught their attention, Jon already knew what it was about; the end of visiting hours. He stood up, before the nurse entered the room and expelled him. He knew she would, since in the past few days, while Sansa slept, and he was watching her, she had already asked him to leave and sometimes leaving kindness and warmth aside.<br/>He walked slowly to his wife, trying to prolong his stay. As usual, he removed some stubborn strands from his face, placing them behind his ear, Sansa just watched him.</p><p><br/>"I need to go ..." he murmured "Bye Sansa, have a good rest." he smiled, finally getting closer and placing a kiss on Sansa's forehead.</p><p><br/>"Goodbye." she replied as she watched him walk away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello!! What do you think of the story? Let me know your opinion &lt;3</p><p>Xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Welcome to your life</p>
  <p>There's no turning back</p>
  <p>Even while we sleep</p>
  <p>We will find you</p>
  <p>Acting on your best behavior</p>
  <p>Turn your back on mother nature - <strong>Everyone wants to rule the world</strong><strong> - Lorde</strong></p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Sansa dressed methodically. For the first time, she was wearing an outfit that was not the blue hospital gown. The dull clothing was already starting to bother her every time she looked at herself in the mirror.</p><p><br/>She got dressed slowly, she didn't want any help, she would like to get ready by herself, after all, she was able to take a shower without help. The clothes were simple, jeans and a blue blouse, which, due to the buttons, facilitated the placement. She put on the beige sneakers before analyzing herself in the mirror. In the end, she felt proud when she checked the bathroom mirror, she was dressed and she did it completely alone, with no help from anyone.</p><p><br/>The bruises had diminished considerably, the tired face was not so present. Her present appearance was much better than in the past few days. She felt good and eager to get home.</p><p><br/>When she came out of the bathroom, she saw Jon sitting in the armchair, with the bag he had brought to Sansa near his feet. He got up quickly as soon as he saw her, she smiled nervously and he responded with a gentle smile, trying to pass some comfort.</p><p><br/>There was nothing - other than having her memory back - that she wanted more than to leave the hospital. However, nervousness was present, she was afraid to live her unknown life. The stranger scared her, however, she had to get used to this feeling, there would be many other discoveries due to her lack of memory.</p><p><br/>"Are you ready?" Jon asked as he approached her, analyzing her carefully. She nodded, although she didn't know if she was ready for that moment. "We can go?" he asked carefully.</p><p><br/>They had nothing else to do, they just depended on Sansa's willingness to go home since, hours earlier, the doctor made his last visit and finally signed her out.</p><p><br/>Afraid, Sansa looked at the bedroom door, there was a world she didn't know outside. In a way, it was strange to leave the place that for a few days was the only thing she knew, the only thing she was sure of. This time, without sketching any answer, she went to the door, wanted to do it alone.</p><p><br/>She walked slowly, not only because she still had difficulties walking a little faster, but also because of her internal confusion. She touched the metal handle, now it was just a turn, a movement so simple, but it took a few seconds to do it.</p><p><br/>The light was stronger outside. She watched the corridor with curiosity, saw no people passing it, just saw two men in black suits watching her. One of them had black hair, brown eyes and short hair combed back, his features were very masculine, he was reasonably muscular and quite tall. The second was also dark, his eyes were green, but he had a red beard, just like the other, he was tall and strong.</p><p>They were both attentive to her, but it wasn't like Jon and her family did, but they seemed ready to intervene if anything happened to her. She frowned, not sure who they were.</p><p><br/>As soon as she took the first step outside, Jon was already at her side, taking her bags while having a close look under his wife.</p><p><br/>"These are Sandor and Grenn." Jon pointed to the two nearby men "They are our bodyguards." as soon as Jon finished speaking she saw a gentle smile on the taller man's face.</p><p><br/>Due to the significance of their position, they were always in the presence of a bodyguard. They needed not to go out alone, one of several measures to be taken when having a royal title. There were certain conducts to be done, the bodyguard would always check all the places before the two entered, avoiding any imposition of risk for both. Often the presence of a third person was unfortunate, but in the case of both, necessary.</p><p><br/>"I missed you, Little Bird." Again the tallest one showed kindness, he should like the old Sansa for the loving way he talks to her. She just smiled at him, not knowing how to answer him.</p><p><br/>Soon Jon handed the bags to the brunette named Grenn. He turns to Sansa and offers his arm to her. Without thinking, she wrapped her arm around his, and, as support, Jon helped Sansa along the way.</p><p><br/>They passed several corridors, which appeared to be the same, making Sansa wonder if they were going in circles, but Jon was walking confidently and she guessed that he knew where he was taking her.</p><p><br/>Jon watched her sneakily, just to make sure she was okay. When they were in the elevator, while waiting to get to the garage, Sansa tried to calm down, with each step she was closer to home, which made her stomach churn with anticipation.</p><p><br/>Home wasn't exactly the right word since The Red Keep wasn't exactly the best characterization for the word. When Jon told where they were going, the word "palace" resonated in her head over and over, and the thought that this was where she lived was still foreign to her.</p><p><br/>After five floors, they were in the basement where the parking lot was, there weren't many cars, it was reasonably empty. As soon as they arrived in the new environment, one of the security guards walked in front of them, watching for any movement around them. There was no one in the parking lot, even if they had cars there, and Sansa wondered if they had prevented someone from being present so she could leave.</p><p><br/>In the distance she noticed the presence of two strangers, but who did not alert the two security guards. One of them was a woman with red hair, her clothes were impeccable, as well as her perfectly aligned hair. She smiled when she saw Sansa.</p><p><br/>Next to him was a man, he was not tall, his mouth was thin and small, as were his green eyes. He had gray hair and a heavy beard, he had a watchful eye under the couple.</p><p><br/>Jon stopped walking when they reached the front of the black car, where the two were patiently waiting.</p><p><br/>"Sansa!" the woman said cheerfully and then held out her hand for a greeting. Sansa greeted her while waiting for her to introduce herself, which soon occurred "My name is Melisandre, I am your secretary." she continued politely, smiling at the end.</p><p><br/>"Nice to meet you," Sansa replied with a smile on her face, then her gaze turned to the man.</p><p><br/>"My name is Davos, I am Jon's secretary." he introduced himself, giving the same compliment that Melisandre gave previously.</p><p><br/>Both secretaries had a certain intimacy with the couple, they had worked for them for almost two years, they already knew their way and how to treat them. They were very well recommended and they did their job with mastery, they didn't mix the staff with the professional, but they couldn't help feeling affection for Jon and Sansa.</p><p>"Melisandre can help you with anything, anything you want, you can ask her," Jon commented, making the woman smile with pride.</p><p><br/>"Everything is ready, sir." Grenn, approached again, as soon as he made sure that everything was ready for the exit so that they could keep their plans and avoid any unwanted presence of the press.</p><p><br/>Jon waved to the security guard, put his hand on his wife's back so that he could direct her to the car. Sansa sat in the back seat, waiting for Jon, who had helped her get into the car, to turn the vehicle around and sit next to her. Sandor sat next to the driver, while Grenn headed for the other car, along with Melisandre and Davos.</p><p><br/> "Are you OK, darling?" Jon asked as soon as he got in the car, his wife's eyes were vague, she looked around fearfully, he imagined that such a reaction was normal, but he still worried. "Sansa?" he asked again, as it seemed that she hadn't heard him the first time.</p><p><br/>"I ..." she babbled after a few seconds, finally looking at her husband again "I am." ended uncertainly about her current situation.</p><p><br/>Jon watched her tenderly, it was distressing to watch Sansa's uncertainty and fear, he didn't want her to have to go through this. Gently, he took his wife's hand - which was supported under the leather bench - trying to offer her comfort and support. Sansa looked at both hands together again, on the one hand, it was good to know that someone was with her, that she would help her if she needed it, made her fear and nervousness lessen.</p><p><br/>"We can go?" Sandor asked, just waiting for the prince's confirmation.</p><p><br/>"Yes we can," Jon replied after a quick scan of his wife, she seemed a little calmer. As soon as he answered the car started moving, as well as the car with the others, which followed them closely.</p><p><br/>Sansa couldn't help but hold her breath when they left the parking lot, finally having contact with the outside environment. She watched everything avidly, afraid that she would not be able to perceive all the richness of details.</p><p><br/>When they met at the exit of the hospital, Sansa realized that behind it there was a rocky mountain, giving the impression that the hospital was also built on rocks. In front of the hospital, there was a small village and further down there was the biggest movement in the city.</p><p><br/>It was sunny, but the strong sunlight didn't bother her, she was too curious about what she saw to care about that little detail. A few meters ahead they entered a tunnel and everything became darker and without the beautiful view of before. The Hospital Tunnel was left behind, giving way to a narrow road, but then the car was again in another tunnel, but this one was bigger than the previous one and at one point it was divided. The driver turned right, heading for the Dorsale Tunnel.</p><p><br/>Sansa fidgeted while they were still in the tunnel, saw nothing interesting inside, it seemed like an eternity until the tunnel finally ended and they entered Street Agaves. The street was quite narrow, and had only one hand, for a few seconds Sansa could see the sky and the city above the tunnel, as they were soon in yet another tunnel. As soon as it was over, they were on Boulevard de Belguice and Sansa noticed that the city's movement was beginning to appear.</p><p><br/>She lost her breath at what she saw, was amazed at the view. She could see the city, in the distance she saw a rocky hill with a large building that was at the top of the city, it looked like a palace. There were several small boats at sea, but given the distance, she couldn't see the details. The buildings they passed through were small four-story buildings, giving the environment the character of an older, but a beautiful, village.</p><p><br/>Jon preferred to remain silent on the way, allowing Sansa to enjoy the view without any interruption. She looked genuinely delighted, the spark of curiosity never leaving her eyes.</p><p><br/> As time passed, they got closer and closer to the city, the sea, and, consequently, the palace. They passed through the narrow streets of the village with the nice residences around, until they finally arrived in front of the Palace.</p><p><br/>In the place, there was a large circular square, with small shops around it. Most of the stores had souvenirs for those who visited the Palace and the alleys close to it.<br/>Given the time of year - September of autumn - The Red Keep was not visited. Visits were only allowed in the summer - when the family was at their country residence, known as Dragonstone - or when state visits were not scheduled.</p><p>Sansa didn't even notice the detail of the place being practically empty, she was interested in all the details of the big construction, so she didn't see the banners that prevented people and the press from getting too close to the palace, that had been Jon's request so that Sansa would not be harassed by the press.</p><p><br/>Little had been released to the press, vague and unimportant news, the current condition, amnesia, was completely unknown. Only those who were very close to Sansa knew about her real situation. For the others, Sansa had suffered nothing serious and had no consequences, which was untrue.</p><p><br/>Actions like these were much discussed by the Palace's staff until something was done. The biggest concern was what consequences this information would cause, there would be more exposure to Sansa in the media and the possibility of talking about whether Sansa would be able to play her royal role.</p><p><br/>Jon could not give his opinion on this issue, it was beyond the comfort of his wife, directly linked the image of the family as a whole. He did not want to expose Sansa any further, much less that her status as a princess was questioned by the media. Especially because, Sansa always exercised her royal role with mastery, many times, better than those who were already in this position for years.</p><p><br/>The car passed the entrance, giving way to the central courtyard. Sansa released her hand from Jon, eager to get out of the car and be able to see more details, but when the car finally stops in front of two large staircases, she is suddenly nervous. As soon as she got out of the car she would be at her house, she would live with a man who, like everyone else, she did not know and these facts again worried her.</p><p><br/>He felt all her anxiety being replaced by something more difficult to deal with. She was afraid, She would discover a whole new world and she didn't know if she was ready.<br/>Jon watched her patiently, hoping she would have the courage to open the door herself, it was a delightful moment and he decided to make room for her again while she seemed to be immersed in her indecision.</p><p><br/>After taking a few deep breaths, she concluded that she could not avoid the moment, just prolong it. The icy fingers touched the car's handle before she finally opened the door.</p><p><br/>The warm air from King’s Landing hit her face, it was nice and cozy and made her feel good about it. She put her right foot out and then she could hear Jon's door open. Her attention was focused on the magnificent Carrara marble staircases, which together were shaped like a horseshoe, she watched carefully until she reached the top. Two guards were stationed below, both looked petrified and for a moment she wondered if they were real and not statues.</p><p><br/>"Are you alright?" Jon was beside her, waiting for her to get out of the car. She waved and with a slightly forced and uncertain smile, got out of the car. He walked around to get a better look at the large central courtyard.</p><p><br/>The Red Keep had its construction started in 1191, denoting several architectural styles. There was an absence of symmetry in its architecture. Its history directly influenced its characteristics, even when it was still a fortress built by King Aegon I Targaryen. The construction remained for centuries, even with bombings and while it was surrounded by great enemy powers.</p><p><br/>The Palace is the official residence of the King and his sons, who, with the coming of age, started to have apartments inside it. After the death of King Aerys II Targaryen in 2005, his successor, the Rhaegar went on to renovate the building, but without changing the iconic facade of the palace. With the marriage of Jon and Sansa, they were given by King Rhaegar a charming apartment in which they both had the pleasure of furnishing.</p><p><br/>Sansa took the first steps that would take her to one of the staircases, while on the way she observed the various white and colored pebbles that paved and formed large geometric figures on the floor. She was focused on what she would do to pay attention to the people around her, who moved according to her, attentive to any help the princess might have.</p><p><br/>She only realized that Jon was following her when he stopped her when she was about to climb the first step. He wanted to make room for her, but in return, her protective side could not allow her to climb the stairs alone, for fear that she was weak and might suffer a fall.</p><p><br/>"Let me help you, please," he said before gently holding his wife's arm, she didn't show any reaction, just looked at the top of the stairs again.</p><p>With slow steps the two went up the stairs, with each new step Sansa's heart accelerated more and her hands start to sweat. When they finally reached the top, she could see the beautiful wall in front of her, with several paintings in gold. But it was when she looked at the ceiling that she lost her breath, it was all painted in a fresco that depicted iconic moments of the Targaryen family ancestors.</p><p><br/>After walking a few more meters, they enter what would be a part of the palace, Sansa and Jon's apartment. The dark mahogany door caused a slight tremor in Sansa, she knew what was behind the door.</p><p><br/>Jon allowed Sansa to pass, but she stood for a few seconds. Even from the door she could see the interior of the apartment, the light-colored floor was marble, there was furniture next to the door with flowers and pictures, a few meters away there was a large glass door that was closed. It was from the glass door room that most of the light came from.<br/>She stared at her feet as if such an act would give her the courage to continue. Her fingers moved nervously without any control over them when she took the first steps into the house.</p><p><br/>Jon also felt nervous, trying to give his wife peace of mind, but inside the situation was different. He wasn't sure how to act, he was afraid that Sansa would be uncomfortable with something. Deep down, he was also afraid that she would decide to move in with her parents, something he didn't even like to think about, giving Sansa's father the chance to plant wrong thoughts in Sansa's head was something that terrified her.</p><p><br/>He followed Sansa as she watched everything carefully, just like the first time she entered the apartment, only years ago. She could see on her face pretty much the same reactions, she liked what she saw, she liked the dark mahogany details that were in almost every room.</p><p><br/>They were alone in the lobby and for a few seconds Jon couldn't help remembering the same moment years ago, he remembered the genuine happiness of finally having his home ready and having Sansa there with him. The anxiety he felt at showing everything to Sansa, just to see a smile on her face. However, what he felt at the moment was completely different, so was the situation. Sansa did not remember anything, did not remember loving him, the things they lived, and not even the sweet childhood they both shared.</p><p><br/>Sansa took a few more steps and was inside the room. The room was not so bright, curtains covered the large windows, blocking part of the sunlight. There was a large gray sofa with a few cushions, two brown-patterned armchairs, and two beige leather chairs, the last two of which looked incredibly comfortable. Some abstract paintings adorned the gray walls and a large beige carpet covered much of the room.</p><p><br/>Sansa walked around the room while discovering the environment little by little. Silence prevailed until the loud noise of someone coming down the stairs made Sansa startle. She looked to her right in time to see the figure of a young girl coming down the last few steps.</p><p><br/>"Sansa!" before she could consult Jon about who she was, the girl was already hugging her, leaving her confused and a little uncomfortable. "I missed you!" she continued, still hugging Sansa tightly.</p><p><br/>Sansa did not know how to act, she felt lost and did not even remember to return the hug. When the blonde released her, she was finally able to analyze it. She was short, thin, and barely 18 years old, her blond hair was loose and went down to her shoulders. A big smile adorned her face with fine and delicate features. The features reminded her of Jon, although her hair was blond, her eyes were the same color as Jon's.</p><p><br/>The girl seemed to be excited and anxious, she moved all the time and the smile and bright eyes did not leave her. She felt bad for her reaction because the young woman seemed to be happy to see her, tried a shy smile and that seemed to encourage the other even more.<br/> "You don't remember me?" she asked and for the first time seemed to be saddened.</p><p><br/>"Sorry, but no" Sansa replied without really knowing what to say, but those words seemed right for the moment. Apologizing seemed to be something she should do to her acquaintances, she felt guilty for worrying people she didn't even remember.</p><p><br/>"It's okay, you don't have to apologize." the smile returned to the face of the other "My name is Rhaenys, and I am Jon's sister, you can count on me for whatever you need." even in the face of the situation, Rhaenys was unable to contain her excitement, she waited for days for Sansa to arrive, as visits to her sister-in-law were being extremely controlled.</p><p>Her visit was not expected anytime soon, but even her older brother's warnings wouldn't stop her from seeing Sansa, she missed her and wanted to make sure she was - as far as possible and under the circumstances - well. She could take the possible sermons from Jon and her parents, but she couldn't stay away from Sansa knowing that she was so close, with only a few corridors of the Palace separating them.</p><p><br/>“I'm so happy that you're home! I will show you everything! ” Rhaenys continued, without controlling the animation in the voice. The friends she had were scarce and having Sansa's family close for so many years made her sister-in-law very important to her, someone she trusted completely. Sansa gave a slightly embarrassed smile, Rhaenys' animation was strange to her.</p><p><br/>"Rhaenys ..." Jon drew attention from the other side of the room while leaning against the doorjamb of the room "Take it easy, please. Behave yourself, before I make you go since you weren't even supposed to be here. ” he continued, using the tone of a typical older brother, but even that didn't seem to have much effect on Rhaenys, the girl just nodded, without giving much importance to her brother.</p><p><br/>"Nice to meet you, Rhaenys," Sansa said, still embarrassed, but the other seemed not to notice, keeping her smile that way.</p><p><br/>"Can I show you your room?" the girl asked quickly, while her brother shot him a look, he didn't want Sansa to be scared by her sister's way. Sansa shrugged, had no objection to visiting other rooms in the house.</p><p><br/>"Could be ..." Sansa replied in a low voice, in response Rhaenys takes one of her hands and smiles at her, trying to comfort Sansa.</p><p><br/>"I can take her ..." Rhaenys looked at her brother, a silent request that he trusts her. He is in doubt for a few seconds, he had some pending matters to resolve with Melisandre and Davos, but at the same time he did not want to leave Sansa. "No need to worry ..." Rhaenys continued trying to dissuade her brother, it seemed to be an exaggeration, but she tried to understand her brother, the news of the accident had affected him a lot, certainly, it was still difficult to deal with the situation, especially with the clinical diagnosis of Sansa.</p><p><br/>"OK." he sighed, putting his hands in the pocket of his dark jeans “Okay. I will be in the office with Melisandre and Davos, whatever you can call me. ” he said, at last, making his sister excited by the answer.</p><p><br/>Rhaenys tried to hold Sansa's hand as they went up the stairs. Sansa was still aware of her surroundings and all the details that were new to her. The beige marble floor was still present on the second floor, as well as the mahogany furniture. The corridor was wide, with pictures adorning the walls and a sideboard with picture frames and a large vase with several flowers.</p><p><br/>Sansa stopped in front of the sideboard as soon as she passed him. The sweet smell that came from the flowers soon filled her nostrils. She studied the metalized frames carefully. SHe identified Jon and her in one of the photos, soon learned that it was a picture of their wedding.</p><p><br/>Her white dress was covered with delicate embroidery. The long sleeve also had some embroidered details, the neckline of the dress was small. She could see a part of her hair that was not covered by the veil, it was loose and wavy. The makeup was simple, only the lashes were a little more prominent, while a pink lipstick covered the lips.</p><p><br/>Sansa smiled, as did Jon, who wore a gray tuxedo and a blue tie. He had her hair aligned with the help of a gel, he was beautiful just like her, they looked happy, she concluded.<br/>She couldn't help herself until she had the frame in hand, paying attention to every detail of the photograph.</p><p><br/>"You were beautiful," Rhaenys commented behind her. Sansa went on to the next and last photo, after depositing the frame on the sideboard again.</p><p><br/>She saw her and Jon again, still dressed as newlyweds, but this time there were two couples beside them. Sansa soon managed to identify her parents, her father was wearing a gray tuxedo and a light green tie, while her mother was wearing a light blue dress with a coat over it, a beautiful hat adorned her head. They were both beside Sansa, with proud smiles on their faces.</p><p>Next to Jon, there was a couple she didn't know, both of them seemed to be the age of their parents, they were very elegant and their costumes were just like those of Sansa's parents. The woman was incredibly similar to Jon, she had the same eyes as her son, her hair was the same color and the smile she had was very similar to Jon's smile. She wore a beige dress and coat of the same color and wore a hat the same color as the dress. The man was elegant and had an austere posture, also wearing a tuxedo very similar to that of Sansa's father. Sansa concluded that they were certainly Jon's parents, given their similarity.</p><p><br/>She felt no emotion when looking at such pictures. She felt no connection with those situations that were photographed. The woman who smiled in the photographs was unknown to her, knew nothing about her, but despite that, she was in her body and that was exactly how she felt: a hostess who was living the life of a stranger.</p><p><br/>"These are my parents. Elia and Rhaegar. ” Rhaenys explained one more photo. Sansa turned to her, smiled kindly as a way of thanking her for her patience and kindness.</p><p><br/>"Where's my room?" she asked in a small voice.</p><p><br/>"Here, I'll show you." the girl replied before starting to walk to the end of the corridor. She stopped in front of a white door, in front of it was another door, but it was closed, making Sansa unable to see inside. Rhaenys finally opened the door and allowed Sansa to pass.</p><p><br/>Sansa tried to enter the room, admiring the decoration. The furniture was dark, the bed was double and covered with a white bedspread, several pillows were on, the bed looked incredibly comfortable. The white curtain on the window was open allowing sunlight to enter the room. She could see, on account of the half-open curtain, that there was a small balcony overlooking the Palace garden.</p><p><br/>There was another furniture, like two sideboards at the side and two padded chairs in front of the bed along with a small table. On each sideboard, there was a lamp, as well as small flower pots. Small square paintings adorned the wall where the bed was, they were landscape paintings that were unknown to her.</p><p><br/>"Jon asked the staff to tidy up this room, so you can feel more comfortable having your own space ..." Rhaenys spoke as her sister-in-law walked around the room.<br/>Sansa stopped in front of a desk. A large, cushioned chair was placed in front of it, there were some pens and books, what stood out was a black agenda. Curious, Sansa took the black object made of leather, opened it on some date, finding only empty lines, with nothing noted on that date.</p><p><br/>"Do you want to see the closet?" the other asked, drawing Sansa's attention and causing her to put the agenda aside. She would investigate the agenda later, calmly, and when she was alone.</p><p><br/>"Of course," she replied, turning towards her sister-in-law.</p><p><br/>For Sansa, everything was still confused, mainly, her emotions. She tried to extract something from everything she saw, from the things that were familiar to her before the accident ... But nothing happened. She didn't feel any connection with the house, nothing. She just thought the place was very beautiful and well decorated, but anyone would have the same reaction.</p><p><br/>Miraculously, she wanted her mind to be filled with images, details, and information, but such a wish seemed like it would never come true. It was difficult to deal with the disappointment she felt, the doctor said that she could have some memories in family environments, but nothing happened, nothing changed.</p><p><br/>While Rhaenys showed the closet, Sansa could not help looking at the room sadly, no memory came to mind. It was, to say the least, frustrating.</p><p>She looked at the excited young woman - who showed the beautiful clothes hanging on the hangers - with guilt. The guilt of not recognizing and causing loved ones to go through this situation has not left her. While Rhaenys searched for what would be “the dress from the engagement photos with Jon”, Sansa went to the dressing table.</p><p>There was nothing in it, just a few drawers that contained makeup and stuff.</p><p><br/>Tired of the walk she has taken since arriving home, Sansa sat in the padded chair in front of the dressing table. She couldn't help looking at her face in the mirror, the face that, despite so many days, was still foreign to her. She looks at the blonde woman in the mirror angrily, why couldn't she just recover her memory?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, so, I didn’t have time to review this chapter, as I’m going to celebrate my dating anniversary with my boyfriend, but I was very excited to post this chapter, I’ll review it when I return. I'm sorry.</p><p>What did you think of the new characters?</p><p>I don't want to be boring, but I'm unsure of the story, so if by chance someone from the fandom could help me and be a beta of this story I would appreciate it very much (english is not my language).</p><p>Follow me on tumblr (pharrymanips) I post a lot of information about the story, mainly photos of Sansa and Jon &lt;3</p><p>Bye! Xx</p><p>PS: And yes I made Rhaenys to be the little sister, because of the succession line :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Every night you cry yourself to sleep</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why does every moment have to be so hard? "</em>
</p><p><em>Hard to believe that </em>– <strong>Won’t Go Home Without You – Maroon 5</strong></p><p> </p><p>The agenda was in her hands. Sitting on the bed, Sansa looked for something interesting in the black object. She leafed through it calmly, it started in the month of January, but there was nothing that caught her attention so far.</p><p><br/>The agenda was quite busy, with several events. There were some events at the maternity hospital at the Princess Elia Martell Hospital Center, event openings at the Targaryen Forum, Concerts, school events ... Mostly charity events. There was nothing but the date and the place, the agenda was just for the Princess to be able to organize herself better, there weren't many details.</p><p><br/>She put the diary on the sideboard next to the bed when she got tired of browsing. She got up from the bed and walked to the closet. Sansa sat on the dressing table, just as she had the day before, but this time she opened the drawers again.</p><p><br/>She found the most diverse types of makeup. One of the drawers was almost entirely filled with shadows and the other with only lipsticks. There were many options there and Sansa wondered if she had a chance to use all those makeups due to the large amount.</p><p><br/>She analyzed everything calmly, the morning had already been boring, she didn't want her afternoon to be the same way. She slept later, she did not sleep well, so she had to recover the sleep she had lost in the morning.</p><p><br/>As soon as she woke up Jon came to see her, wanted her to come down and have coffee, so she did, but she couldn't eat anything but an apple. Jon studied her the entire time, making her have to pretend she didn't notice, but the truth was, she was starting to get angry.</p><p><br/>When he was finished, Jon took her to his room so she could get to know, aside from the beauty of the room, there was nothing that would get her much attention, only a few of her clothes - mostly long dresses - that still remained in the closet.</p><p><br/>Then she got a call from her parents, who wanted to make sure she was okay. After a few minutes of conversation, they ended the call, and Sansa spent the rest of the time lying in her bed while waiting for lunch.</p><p><br/>Jon was kind and loving, but Sansa was often still uncomfortable in his presence. Maybe because she didn't feel close to him and it was strange that he seemed to know her so well, behold, he acted as if she were a part of him, as if she belonged to him. Well, maybe that was the case since the ring on Jon's ring finger showed the relationship they both had.</p><p><br/>That thought made her look at her left hand. He had no wedding ring, but Jon was still with his, they certainly took her wedding ring from the hospital and Jon was waiting for the right moment to deliver it. She didn't care, it was such a small detail close to the magnitude of the whole situation. She was married to a stranger and it wouldn't be a ring on her finger that would change much about it.</p><p>She took a deep breath. She felt irritated, she couldn't explain the exact reason. But she credited the frustration of not remembering anything. It was frustrating and agonizing to search for any miserable memory in her mind and find nothing.</p><p><br/>She closed the dresser drawers with some irritation until she heard the bedroom door open, which caused her to get up from the chair to go to the other room.</p><p><br/>"Hi darling," Jon spoke of the closet doorway</p><p><br/>"Hi" Sansa replied while placing her hand on the chair she was sitting on before.</p><p><br/>"Are you alright?" he asked with his usual concern.</p><p><br/>"Yes, I was just seeing a few things that I didn't see yesterday," she answered.</p><p><br/>"Well ... Your psychologist is down there," he warned.</p><p><br/>The blonde's brow furrows, Jon had warned that she would be visited by a psychologist, but she didn't expect time to pass so quickly, nor did she have time to prepare properly.</p><p><br/>"It's all right." Sansa shrugged, there was nothing she could do, she didn't even have a chance to say she wouldn't, especially with the woman inside her house.</p><p><br/>Jon walked behind Sansa as they headed downstairs, more specifically into the living room.</p><p><br/>From the stairs Sansa could already see the blond figure sitting on the sofa, she had a small notebook in her hands and took notes on it.</p><p><br/>Upon reaching the room, Sansa could not contain her hands, which moved nervously. She looked at Jon, who was standing next to her, waiting for him to take the next step since she didn't know exactly what to do.</p><p><br/>"Doctor," Jon called the woman who immediately looks back at the couple.</p><p><br/>"Oh, I'm sorry." she got up and took a few steps to Sansa. "Sansa, my name is Brienne, I am your psychologist." she offered her hand to Sansa and she shook the hand extended to her.</p><p><br/>"Hi," Sansa replied awkwardly. Her reactions when meeting someone different was practically the same, she became embarrassed and could not contain herself.</p><p><br/>"Sit down please." the blonde woman spoke gently, making use of a smile while pointing to the armchair that was next to the sofa she was sitting on. Sansa quickly took the seat and Brienne returned to her previous seat. “We're just going to talk a little bit, okay? You don't have to be nervous. ” Brienne clarified when she saw the Princess's shaky and restless hands.</p><p><br/>Sansa waved and realized that Jon was still in the room and headed for the chair next to hers. She didn't want Jon's presence, she liked and respected him, but she would feel more comfortable if she were alone with the doctor. She stayed in Jon's presence for so many days that she wanted to be a little alone with someone other than him. Besides, strangely, his presence today made her angry.</p><p><br/>"Your Highness, could you leave me alone with Sansa?" Brienne asked. The man interrupted his steps and faced his wife, took a few seconds to answer her.</p><p><br/>"Hm ... Alright," he said, smiling at Sansa, he tried to give confidence to Sansa and that was why he had planned to stay, but he understood that his wife would be more comfortable if she were alone. "I'm going to the office, whatever you call me."</p><p><br/>Sansa waved back, waited patiently until Jon crossed the room, in the same direction as the dining room, and reached the office.</p><p><br/>The Princess tried to be discreet while analyzing the woman in front of her, but she knew she was not doing a good job. She watched the tall woman in front of her with the long, thin face that was framed by her blond hair. Her eyes were small and blue, she was not very young, so some wrinkles could be seen in the eye area. The cheekbones were high, her lips were thin. Finally, she took a quick look at the woman's body, realizing that she was not very thin. Sansa found her elegant - with her navy blue blazer and dress set - and beautiful.</p><p><br/>"Does your husband spend a lot of time with you?" the psychologist asked, analyzing Sansa, with genuine curiosity.</p><p><br/>"Yes, I think so," Sansa replied uncertainly, she did not know what would be a long time for the psychologist. But she had to confess that it was becoming quite suffocating to have Jon with her at all times.</p><p><br/>"I understand." the psychologist murmured as she made a brief note in her notebook. “Well, Sansa, you don't have to be nervous, today I'm just going to ask you a few questions about what your last days were like, we need to have a general aspect of how your life is doing so that we can start our exercises later, okay? Did you like the house? ”</p><p><br/>"It's beautiful," Sansa replied simply, Brienne's gaze does not deviate, perhaps hoping that Sansa would complement the answer, but it did not.</p><p><br/>"Do you feel comfortable here?" the psychologist encouraged her.</p><p><br/>Sansa held her breath for a second. She couldn't say. She was at home for a short time, she was used to the hospital. She thought the house was beautiful and did not know how to go much further than that, she believed it would be difficult to feel comfortable somewhere, because of her current situation.<br/>Perhaps the day before she had felt more comfortable than she did today.</p><p>"I do not know," she replied, hoping that Brienne would not pursue the matter.</p><p>"Did you receive many visitors after the accident?" the psychologist changed the course of the conversation.</p><p>"Well, yes." Sansa gave short answers, without really bothering to formulate bigger answers, without more details, just what was asked.</p><p>"What's your opinion of the people you've met?" Sansa frowned, she didn't understand where all these questions would take her. She wanted her memory back and doubted it would happen if Brienne continued to follow up with such questions.</p><p>"They seem to like me." replied sincerely.</p><p>"And how do you feel when you are with them?" Brienne asked in her characteristic calm and curious tone. Sansa bit her lip, it was a very delicate question, because it really moved her.</p><p>"Guilty." she closed her eyes when she answered.</p><p>Most of the time, she couldn't stop herself from feeling bad for causing this whole situation, she was to blame for everything, after all. She was to blame for the pain and now for all the work, her family was going through.</p><p>"You don't have to feel guilty ... None of this is your fault."</p><p>"I'm the one with the amnesia, of course, it's my fault," she replied a little irritated, unable to contain her tone.</p><p>“Nobody chooses to lose their memory. Our brain is really a mystery at times, in many cases, our mind ends up making us lose our memory so that we don't have to relive some traumatic situation, this occurs mainly after major trauma, but still, it is not possible for a person to deliberately choose to lose her memory. ” Brienne continued with an almost maternal tone, which made Sansa try to contain herself.</p><p> “I was driving that car, I was the one who caused all this! If the accident hadn't happened, we wouldn't be here. ” Sansa exclaimed adamantly, ignoring all of the Doctor's arguments. Brienne nodded, realizing that such an issue should be treated carefully and calmly, gradually she would be able to get such ideas out of the patient's head.</p><p>"Your husband told me that you met your brother and sister ..." the Doctor had to make an effort to make Sansa speak, the young woman did not seem comfortable and somewhat renegade to do so.</p><p>"They came to see me at the hospital ..." she replied vaguely, as usual.</p><p>"This is very good ... getting to know your family, being at home ... But, above all, having your family supporting you is what you need most." Sansa just nodded, saying nothing, "Did they tell you anything?" the psychologist continued with her interrogation, with her patient so closed and withdrawn, she became more talkative, had to ask questions so that only in this way Sansa would feel compelled to speak.</p><p>"A little. They showed me pictures ... ”Sansa started to get tired, she didn't understand why she had to say things to the woman, why she had to share her thoughts and opinions, she didn't want that.</p><p>"What kind of photos?" Brienne smiled kindly, trying to win Sansa's trust, but her attempts were unsuccessful.</p><p>"Photos from our childhood ... Nothing unusual." Sansa remained superficial, gave no details, did not go deep when it came to what she thought. It was considered a normal attitude, Sansa was not even very receptive to her family, she would not change her behavior with a woman just because she claimed to be her psychologist.</p><p><br/>"And what did your husband tell you?" Brienne's question made Sansa shrug, wanted the consultation to end.</p><p><br/>"That we were married, that I had a family ... That kind of thing." Sansa snorted, not containing her irritation with the woman.<br/>"Can you tell me a little more about this?" she asked gently.</p><p><br/>"Doctor" Sansa said, ignoring the question "When will I get my memory back?"</p><p><br/>She was straightforward when asking, that was all that mattered to her, she didn't want to know all that talk with that strange woman. She desperately wanted to have concrete answers.</p><p><br/>She wouldn't sit around pretending to be kind and patient. If she had to put up with Brienne, she wanted to at least get some answers. She wasn't demanding too much, after all, it was the only thing she wanted.</p><p>Brienne didn't want to answer that, Sansa could easily tell. The doctor noticed all the patient's irritation, but she had to continue with the consultation, within a few sessions she knew that Sansa would feel comfortable telling her everything. Her attitude was normal, the first session was usually difficult and became even more so when the patient clearly did not want to be there.</p><p>"Well ... As I said earlier, the human brain is very complex, Sansa," she said, she did not want to disappoint Sansa, she was careful with her words, she could not discourage Sansa from undergoing psychological treatment. But the truth was that her situation was difficult, cases like these depended on each patient, each case was different, she could not provide dates or the certainty of an improvement, as this was beyond her will. “The human being has a short-term memory, which stores information for about a minute and long-term memory, where a large amount of information is stored for a long period of time. There are two main types of amnesia. One, if the person suffers an accident, for example, can remember only what happened six months before the accident and not remember the weeks and days leading up to it, he does not remember more recent facts. The other, rarer, the person will only have the ability to remember the immediate past, not remembering the oldest information, so that he can memorize everything that happens after the injury. ”</p><p>"Would I have the second?" Sansa asked, Brienne did not answer her directly, but she felt a little satisfied with the answer, she spoke directly about her case, which was already a step forward.</p><p>“Yes, Sansa, the problem is that you have no past memory. The positive side is that you have no problems with your recent memory. You can retain information normally, but your past is lost. ”<br/>Sansa waved.</p><p>"What do you think caused this?" Sansa asked curiously.</p><p>"Well, in the hospital, to avoid further damage, doctors purposely induced you to coma so that your brain would deflate, but in the process, some brain damage may have occurred."</p><p>"It is possible?"</p><p>“Yes, but there is another cause that we must investigate. There are cases where amnesia occurs as a brain defense instinct.</p><p>"What does that mean?" Sansa rested her elbow on her knee, putting her torso forward, getting closer to Brienne.</p><p>"Well, sometimes, to avoid major trauma, the brain simply avoids this by causing amnesia." she finished and Sansa was quiet taking in the information.</p><p>"So it's like I had a trauma and he makes me forget about it?" Sansa summed up what she had understood.</p><p>"Yes. It may have been to forget about the trauma of the accident or something else. ” Sansa nodded, showing that she understood, "So my questions are important, not just to stimulate your brain to try to remember things, but that maybe we can find some trauma ..."</p><p>"Is there no deadline?" the princess returned to the starting point.</p><p>"No, I'm sorry, we have to do the sessions and try to make some progress ..."</p><p> Sansa tried to calm down and contain her crying. All she wanted less was to hear the uncertainty that maybe she could remember everything, just maybe. Her fingers were white from squeezing them so much, just to contain her irritation. Her head was down, she didn't want to see the face of the woman who looked at her with pity.</p><p>"It's all right." was all she managed to say with a choked voice and trying at all costs to avoid crying. She didn't want to cry in front of the woman.</p><p>"I think we can finalize the consultation," Brienne said when she saw the frustration in Sansa's eyes. "Don't be like that, we will endeavor to reverse this situation." her tone was almost maternal, but it had little effect on Sansa, her anger would increase if the doctor continued to speak.</p><p>"It's all right," she repeated the same words said earlier, without any animation, showing that she was actually not doing well.</p><p>Sansa made no move to say goodbye to the woman, which caused her to get up from the couch.</p><p>"Until the next session, which will be next week ..." the woman said goodbye, and the princess just nodded, pretended a smile in the hope that the woman would leave soon.</p><p>She didn't take her to the door, if she managed to get to the room she would be able to get out of it. She got up when she heard the front door slam and headed for the stairs.<br/>When she had already gone up most of the steps, she heard footsteps, which made her quickly put her hands over her eyes in order to remove any traces of tears. When she finally looked away she could see the figure of Jon who was in the middle of the room and was looking at her with concern.</p><p>"Are you alright?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes." Sansa sounded short and a little thick, but she didn't care, the next moment she went up the stairs, which made Jon go after her.</p><p>“Sansa. Wait." he said when he was in the corridor on the second floor, Sansa stopped and turned around, facing him, folded his arms in front of the body and waited impatiently for him to continue "How was the consultation?" he asked gently.</p><p>"Great," she replied ironically, at this point she couldn't contain her irritation, she desperately wanted to lock herself in the room and not talk to Jon.</p><p>"What did you talk about?"</p><p>"About the things, I heard about ..." she replied without containing her irritation.</p><p>"You liked her?"</p><p>"Will it change anything whether I like it or not?" Jon tried to disregard the tone his wife used, he tried to understand her, he was worried, he couldn't avoid the questions. He wanted to know how Sansa's first appointment had been, it was important, but she didn't seem interested in talking to him.</p><p>"Sansa ..." he took a few steps to approach his wife, he wanted to say something motivating, he wanted to calm her down, but clearly it would be a difficult mission since she then interrupted him.</p><p>"Look, I will probably never remember anything, so please, I don't want to talk to you right now." she was almost out of control, almost allowing herself to cry there in the middle of the corridor. For the moment, all she wanted to be the safe walls of her room to cry.</p><p>"Take it easy, everything has its time, I know you will end up remembering everything." he just couldn't say anything about it, he wouldn't let Sansa leave in that state.<br/>He knew she was confused and he was warned by Brienne that she would certainly be in such a state after the consultation and for minutes he prepared - while he was locked up in the office - for a situation like this, but nothing seemed to have any effect.</p><p>"Sansa" he tried to take a few more steps to Sansa, but realized that she tried to take a small step back, which made him stop "I really would like to talk to you."</p><p>"I do not want to talk," she spoke dry, seeming to have the words ready for any proposed invitation.</p><p>"I know, but we need ... You are nervous ... We can go down and have tea." Jon managed to remain calm and for a minute he thought he had managed to convince his wife, but then the same irritated glow returned to her eyes.</p><p>"Go away, Jon."</p><p>"This situation is difficult, but ..." he tried to speak, but Sansa again interrupts him.</p><p>"You are bothering me," she said and her words make Jon feel unresponsive, surprised by the tone she used. Sansa felt suffocated and could not contain the words that came out of her, she just wanted to get rid of Jon.</p><p>The whole consultation made her angry, but mostly, hearing Brienne's uncertainty had devastated her. It was so distressing to spend her days living the life of a stranger. She wanted to get rid of that sensation, but all she could hear was the Doctor's uncertainties.</p><p>The news that she would have to undergo treatment to try to get her memory back was disheartening. This was not what she wanted to hear. She could not understand that Brienne was not in a position to give her certainty, as she could not guarantee something that was not under her control.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I just wish you had more patience with yourself," he spoke calmly, trying to get some change in his wife's mood.</p><p>"You are suffocating me." she hissed causing him to stop immediately. "You promised me that you would make me comfortable in your house so that I wouldn't go to my parents' house." she was almost shouting at Jon.</p><p>"Our home, Sansa," he spoke a little hurt by her words.</p><p> "No, I don't have a home!"<br/> </p><p>“Of course you do. On here. With me. You may not remember the moments you spent here, but this is your home too. Every corner belongs to you. ” he spoke slowly while again trying to get closer.</p><p>"Go away!" this time she couldn't help the scream, things had gotten out of hand.</p><p>She didn't want to hear his words. She was tired, she didn't want to see the look of pity that everyone had when they saw her, she didn't want to hear the welcoming words that had little effect on her. For nothing would change what she felt, the feeling that she was an intruder would not leave her and she doubted that it would ever happen.</p><p>She didn't want Jon to continue to act as if she were the same person as before as if she was going to react the same way she would do before the accident. She didn't want him to continue as if he knew her almost better than he did. For he did not know. She somehow knew it was not the same Sansa as before.<br/>Jon looked hurt. He tried to ignore Sansa's intention to hurt him throughout the conversation, but when she reached the level of yelling at him, he couldn't help feeling sad.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he said in a dejected tone.</p><p>He stood for a few seconds, staring at his wife's angry expression, finally turned around and went down the stairs.</p><p>Sansa was relieved to be alone, but she couldn't help feeling guilty for having acted that way, but that thought was quick, she was soon thinking about the consultation again and, finally, allowed the tears to fall freely.</p><p>She didn't know how she managed to contain them for so long, but she was sure that the determination not to cry in front of anyone had helped. She didn't want to be a cause for further concern, as she knew it would happen as soon as she allowed someone to see her crying. She knew it was contradictory since moments ago she was screaming at the top of her lungs with her husband just to get rid of him, but she still didn't want him to see her crying so as not to cause fanfare.</p><p>She walked to the bedroom and closed the door, keeping her back to the door for a few moments. She made no move to wipe the tears from her face. It was the first time she had cried and it was a liberating sensation, all the anger, and anguish she felt were going away with them.</p><p>When she managed to calm down, she walked over to the bed and sat down on it. In front of it was the sideboard, with the leather agenda under it. She reached out to take it. Sansa flipped through the calendar until the current month, September. She leafed through it while reading, found something that said about some kind of opening at a school, some events at the Targaryen Forum ... Christmas events, like the opening of the Christmas village ... She stopped when something caught her eye.</p><p>
  <em>“Exhibition at the Marlborough Gallery, don't miss it!”</em>
</p><p>What caught her eye were the last words. No other event had any kind of reminder, but this one, for some reason, told her that she couldn't miss it. She thought it was strange, maybe it was something she really wanted to go, something she found interesting. Or maybe something that was important. She did not know.</p><p>But maybe it wasn’t those words, but the tightness that settled in her chest, she didn’t know why she felt this way, but she decided she was being stupid, there was no reason to make that event different from the others, she concluded.</p><p>In the end, she thought it was stupid to cling to such little detail and ended up closing the agenda. She stared at the ceiling again until memories of the discussion with Jon flooded. She closed her eyes tightly, starting to feel stupid since she was calmer now.</p><p>The thought of going after Jon and apologizing crossed her mind, but she soon gave up. Jon was certainly hurt, and she was in no better shape to apologize, but she knew that at some point she would have to do it because she was terribly distressed to have hurt him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everybody, how are you?</p><p>What did you think of the chapter? What did you think of Brienne as a psychologist?<br/>I thought about putting Melisandre in that role, but I don't know, I felt that for this role she needed to be someone that Sansa had a lot of confidence in and who would be better for that than Brienne, right?</p><p>What did you think of this message on the agenda? Do you think that can mean something? Please share your thoughts :D</p><p>If you want to see photos and other informations about the story just follow me on tumblr, my user is pharrymanips.</p><p>Oh, to finish, what do you think about the posts happening every Friday? Is this a good day?</p><p>Bye and have a great weekend!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 05</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“Between two lungs it was released</em>
  </p>
  <p><em>The breath that passed from you to me”</em> <strong>Between Two Lungs – Florence and The Machine</strong></p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Sansa snorted for what seemed like the tenth time. She stared at the empty chair in front of her, as if Jon were going to appear. She looked around hopefully but found no sign of who she was looking for. She suddenly dropped the spoon she used to eat the fruit salad.</p><p><br/>"Do you know where Jon is?" she asked the maid who was in one corner of the dining room, just waiting for the princess to need something.<br/>"In the office, Your Highness" she replied quickly.</p><p><br/>The princess held the cloth napkin tightly in her lap. She couldn't help feeling guilty, after all, it was her fault. Jon was giving her the space she asked for the day before. He hadn't come down for dinner yesterday, just as he hadn't shown up for breakfast today.</p><p><br/>Sansa was nervous, she had spoken without really measuring her words, she didn't want to hurt Jon. Besides, the whirlwind of feelings she felt was very difficult to deal with, she didn't know how to act. She was almost blind with rage and ended up taking it out on those who didn't deserve it, she felt like an idiot.</p><p>She got up from her chair without even finishing eating. Sansa couldn't stay in this agony any longer, she would apologize to Jon, even without knowing how to do it.</p><p><br/>She was uncertain when she was in front of the mahogany office door, she didn't know what to say. A simple "I am sorry" seemed to be insufficient. The knuckles met gently with the wood, showing all the fear she felt, but it was enough for Jon to hear.</p><p><br/>"Come in." she managed to hear from inside the office.</p><p><br/>Sansa opened the door, finding her husband sitting in front of a large dark wooden table, he had some papers in his hands and a surprised expression appeared on his face as soon as he saw his wife.</p><p><br/>Jon's assistant, Davos, was beside the table, showing something on the papers when Sansa slammed the door.</p><p><br/>"Am I disturbing?" the blonde asked as soon as she saw Davos, immediately deducing that her husband was working.</p><p><br/>"No, of course not." he looked at Davos "Davos, can you excuse us for a moment?" he asked.</p><p><br/>"Of course." he left the papers on the table and headed for the door, waving to Sansa as he passed her.</p><p><br/>Jon pointed to the light green padded chair that was in front of his desk, without thinking too much, Sansa sat in it. She stared at her fingers for a moment because she was nervous to look at him. Jon waited patiently until she felt ready to speak.</p><p><br/>"I am sorry." she said quickly "You are doing so much for me, I didn't want to talk like that and much less say those things ..." she blurted out, without thinking much about the words, she wanted to apologize, but she didn't know exactly how.</p><p><br/>"Oh ... I know, Sansa. It's all right." he reassured her, she ended up smiling relieved by his words.</p><p><br/>“I was just angry, you know ... I didn't want to take it out on you. I don't know, I can't even say why I was like that, I just think that sometimes there are too many feelings to assimilate. ”</p><p><br/>"I know, I was just worried that I was really suffocating you." he replied calmly, he wasn't upset with Sansa, he was scared the moment he heard all those words, but he understood his wife's reaction “I just want you to know that you can always talk to me when you feel uncomfortable with anything, with anything. .. Just tell me. ”</p><p><br/>"No, you weren't suffocating me ... I was just being a fool, I'm sorry" she asked sincerely.</p><p><br/>"Don't say that, you weren't being a fool." he tried to convince her, without much success, she just shook her head. "It's normal to have that kind of reaction Sansa, in this situation ... It's normal for you to have a disproportionate reaction ... Don't blame yourself for that." Sansa just nodded in agreement.</p><p><br/>The two were silent for a moment, each with their own thoughts. Sansa with her relief, that she had finally apologized and ended her anguish and Jon with his memories.</p><p><br/>He remembered when Sansa was still a girl and how the two were inseparable. He didn't remember the first time he saw her, either, it would be impossible, the Targaryen family and the Starks have always been friends. The children ended up growing up together.</p><p><br/>Robb and Jon were almost the same age, but Sansa was not far away, the age difference was minimal. The three were inseparable, they liked to play together, to run around the gardens and leave the crazy mothers behind them. They also liked to run any boy who dared to have contact with Sansa. Over time, the family grew, first Arya and, a few years later, Aegon and then Rhaenys.</p><p><br/>All the Targaryen and Stark brothers were united, but nothing could match the bond that Robb, Jon and Sansa had. Jon laughed at the bittersweet memories, spent years frightening the boys who liked Sansa, he couldn't contain himself, he was jealous and he couldn't hide that fact from anyone.</p><p>"What are you thinking?" Sansa asked curiously, seeming to guess that her husband was steeped in memories.</p><p><br/>"Our childhood." he said with a smile on his face "Your brother, you and I were inseparable." he continued, causing Sansa to smile, even though she had no idea what her childhood had been like. “When we went to Dragonstone, we rode everything, we spent our entire vacation there ... Until we became teenagers and preferred parties and other trips with friends ..."</p><p><br/>Dragonstone was one of the Targaryen family residences, it was like a farm, with animals, open space, surrounded by the vegetation of the coast of King’s Landing. It was not far, just a few minutes from the Palace, but it was enough for the family to rest in a quiet place, away from the bustle of the city center.</p><p><br/>Family friends were frequent in Dragonstone, which meant that the Starks were always there. It was the joy of the Targaryen children, who, because they lived in the Palace, did not have the same freedom that they had when they were in the country residence.</p><p><br/>"Have we always been close?" Sansa asked curiously and Jon immediately answered it.</p><p><br/>"Yes, a lot. We were best friends ... ” he smiled, somewhat proud of having managed to maintain his friendship with his wife for so many years.</p><p><br/>He was unable to avoid the following images that emerged when he thought about the whole life he and Sansa had: the call after the accident, the terror he felt as he ran down the hospital corridors for news. He felt a tightness in his chest as he recalled the difficult days he spent in the hospital.</p><p><br/>He faced his wife in front of him, he wanted to say what he felt, it was difficult to have to, many times, keep what he felt so as not to frighten her, so as not to worry her. He didn't want to be selfish, but he felt a latent desire to tell what he felt at the moment.</p><p><br/>"I was desperate when I heard about the accident," he said in one breath, it was like a confession, an attempt to end his distress. The fear of losing her at any moment was still present, he was frightened for days at the thought of losing her and now he couldn't get used to her being well. “I was so afraid of losing you ... And then, I couldn't help comparing your situation with my grandmother's ... When I was too pessimistic, and I allowed fear to blind me, I thought I couldn't be strong like my grandfather. I thought I would never be able to overcome the same way he did. ”</p><p><br/>Sansa stared at him in silence. She saw all the sincerity in her husband's eyes. She knew that Jon's grandmother had died in an automobile accident, her husband had told her in the hospital and was again very sorry for what he was saying.</p><p><br/>"I'm fine now." she said trying to somehow end Jon's sad look "I'm sorry, both for your grandmother and for me ... I didn't want this to happen." in a brave and unexpected act, Sansa took the hand of her husband who was under the table. The man looked at his joined hands and couldn't help feeling a shiver at the touch.</p><p><br/>"I know honey." he tried a smile "Although you knew you couldn't drive around on your own, and still with no bodyguards ..." he commented without really thinking before speaking, and soon he could see the surprise appearance on his wife's face.</p><p><br/>"So it was like that?" she asked in surprise “Did I just go out?"</p><p><br/>"Yes." he replied ruefully "You didn't tell anyone ... You wanted to go out alone, without a bodyguard, or anything ..."</p><p><br/>"Why did I go out alone?" she asked, hoping he would know the answer. He shrugged before answering.</p><p><br/>“You never liked being followed. You had already done this a few times ... Sneak around to circumvent security guards ... ”</p><p><br/>"But I knew these things before I married you, right?" she asked, concerned that when she married Jon, she was unaware of the consequences that would come.</p><p><br/>“Oh, of course. You lived with me for many years, long before the wedding you had many experiences, say ... " he thought for a moment "of my world. But certain things you thought were overkill, and not being able to go somewhere alone was one of them. ” he continued and Sansa waved as he said, "You were used to doing this, but ..." Sansa saw a grimace form on her husband's face "Your last outing didn't end well."</p><p><br/>"I will try not to go out alone anymore." the princess said after feeling bad about her husband's sad expression.</p><p>She realized that, for the first time, there was something she could improve on, something that the old Sansa didn't do and she felt good. She might not be the same Sansa, but she could try not to make the same mistakes as before.</p><p><br/>"Thank you, Sansa," he spoke sincerely, a smile appears on his face until he is interrupted by a light knock on the door. "Come in."</p><p><br/>The door opened and the figure of one of the maids appeared.</p><p><br/>"The visits have arrived, Your Highness." she communicated from a small door opening. Jon smiled in agreement and soon the woman left.</p><p><br/>"What visits?" Sansa asked.</p><p><br/>"Well, I thought you were still going to be upset with me ... I thought maybe a visit would help make your day better ..." he explained, then got up and stopped beside his wife's chair.</p><p><br/>"Who are?" Sansa asked as she looked at her husband.</p><p><br/>Her reactions were still the same, after all. She would be nervous whenever she met new people, whenever she had to confront something from her past it would stay that way, it was inevitable.</p><p><br/>"Your friends." Jon replied and a nervous expression dominated his wife's face "Don't worry, you'll like them." he smiled kindly and held out his hand to her, Sansa stared for a few seconds before finally holding the hand that was extended to her.</p><p><br/>Sansa got up from the chair and holding her husband's hand and headed for the living room. It was difficult to breathe each time a step was taken, but she tried to relax. She tried to control her breathing and as soon as they reached the living room door she faced her husband, looking for some support, that meeting was very sudden.<br/>Jon kept the smile on his face, trying to give his wife the confidence he would like her to have. There was nothing to fear, he would be there for everything she needed.</p><p><br/>"Do not worry," he repeated the words. “They are your best friends. In fact, they can help you with any questions you still have. ”</p><p><br/>"OK." she nodded in agreement. "I prefer to go alone if you don't mind"</p><p><br/>"Of course not Sansa, they are your friends, you will get along with them" he smiled trying to reassure his wife. She looked at her husband for the last time before letting go of Jon's hand and walking alone to where her friends were.</p><p><br/>Two women were sitting side by side on the couch. The blonde had a big smile on her face, her messy platinum hair framed her tanned face and went below her shoulders. The very white teeth soon attracted attention, as well as the expressive blue eyes. The other one seemed to be more discreet, the straight copper hair was tied in a ponytail, the eyes were blue and the skin was pale, but there was a great pink color on the cheeks.</p><p><br/>Sansa stopped next to them, unsure of how to approach, but there was no need to think long, because the two of them were on their feet and surrounded Sansa in search of a hug.</p><p><br/>"Sansa dear!" the blonde said in the middle of the hug.</p><p><br/>"Hi" Sansa replied a little embarrassed and then the other hugged her too.</p><p><br/>"We were so worried!"</p><p><br/>"It was distressing to be away from you." the blonde added.</p><p><br/>"Sorry." the princess answered automatically, just as she did with all those she thought she had inflicted pain due to the accident.</p><p><br/>“Oh no, it's okay Sansa. Do not apologize." the blonde smiled kindly.</p><p><br/>"I think we should introduce ourselves ..." the other woman said "My name is Ygritte." she introduced herself with a smile and Sansa answered her in the same way.</p><p><br/>"Well, I'm Margaery, but please just call me Marge." the blonde spoke in an amusing way, which made Sansa laugh.</p><p><br/>"Nice to meet you." Sansa spoke uncertainly, it wasn't the exact words she was supposed to use for such a moment, but she couldn't think of anything "Sit down." she pointed to the sofa and seemed wise to invite visitors to be seated, even though such rules of etiquette were still too confusing to her.</p><p><br/>"Are you alright?" the blonde asked worriedly when she and Ygritte were sitting on a couch and Sansa was in the armchair next.</p><p><br/>"I'm good, thanks." Sansa smiled, little by little she managed to put her nervousness aside. Most of the time, the nervousness was a consequence of the fear of not knowing what would come next, what she would know, but since the unknown part had passed, she started to calm down.</p><p><br/>"We were in the hospital, but we couldn't see you ..." Ygritte commented, she seemed to be more serious than the blonde named Marge, Sansa could easily see.</p><p><br/>"I'm sorry about that ... The doctor policed my visits." Sansa apologized.</p><p><br/>"Oh no, Sansa, we know." Marge cut her off.</p><p><br/>"Yes, we were aware of the situation, there is nothing to be sorry for." the redhead complemented and Sansa smiled with relief.</p><p>"Could you guys tell me how we met?" Sansa asked curiously, but she was still a little afraid.</p><p><br/>"Of course!" Marge smiled excitedly "We were in elementary school, we were barely eight ... We grew up together."</p><p><br/>"So you knew me very well, right?" Sansa asked with interest.</p><p><br/>"Yes of course. We were always very close until you went to study at that boarding school ... ”</p><p><br/>"Boarding school?" Sansa asked without understanding, especially because of the way Ygritte spoke, making it seem like it was a terrible thing to have gone to boarding school.</p><p><br/>"Ygritte ..." the blonde said in warning, Ygritte was sometimes very frank and did not measure the proportions that her words could take. Marge knew that Jon would be very upset if the two ended up stressing Sansa with something unnecessary.</p><p><br/>"It was only in high school, but we keep talking, of course." the redhead tried to reassure her friend.</p><p><br/>"Why?" Sansa asked curiously.</p><p><br/>“The teaching at the Constantinova Institute is better than any college in King’s Landing. Your parents wanted to give you the best education and they did. Their teaching helped you to enter Art History faculty with praise. ” Marge explained while Sansa didn't take her eyes off her.</p><p><br/>"And I ended up becoming an art curator ..." Sansa added, recalling Jon's words at the hospital, while telling during a visit that she had worked, before getting married, as one of the curators at the Targaryen Forum.</p><p><br/>"Yes, you always liked art" Ygritte said, leaving her white teeth showing when she smiled at the end.</p><p><br/>"And you? What are you doing?" Sansa asked, she wanted to meet the friends she had, she didn't want just herself to be the center of the conversation.</p><p><br/>"I'm a personal stylist" Marge smiled proudly. "And I must say that thanks to my great help you have always been well dressed" she added with a smug tone, making Sansa laugh.</p><p><br/>"So I think I should thank you for that." the princess joked.</p><p><br/>“Oh, this makes me very happy. You never admitted that I was the big brain behind ‘Princess Sansa’s impeccable elegance’. ” she continued the joke, quoting some of the phrases that circulated in the media about the princess's fashion sense.</p><p><br/>In fact, Sansa attracted attention by herself. She had a classic beauty with a mixture of mystery that made her charming and attracts the eyes of anyone. She was from a good family, whose character and education was impeccable. Sansa had the perfect characteristics to hold the title of Princess. In addition to all this, her way of dressing turned out to be a media issue, she liked fashion and it made her want to be well dressed, which was very important for someone who was constantly a subject in fashion articles.</p><p><br/>"Oh shut up." Ygritte laughed and in the next second.</p><p><br/>"You're just jealous that you don't have the same talent as me." Marge continued the joke, making Ygritte roll her eyes.</p><p><br/>"Well, let's say your talent is not useful for a lawyer like me."</p><p><br/>"Oh, are you a lawyer?" Sansa asked.</p><p><br/>"Yes, I work at a law firm ..."</p><p><br/>"She gets the job done, even goes without hitting those handsome lawyers. I can't understand how she does it. I can't see a handsome man in a suit." Marge made a joke leading Sansa to the conclusion that she was playful and liked to make others laugh, she was spontaneous and the princess liked it.</p><p><br/>"I'll take that as a compliment." Ygritte smiled.</p><p>"oh but it is. I could never do anything like that. I only live with men in suits to take their clothes off.</p><p>"Marge! This is totally inappropriate and kind of futile" Ygritte exclaimed, but Margaery just shrugged.</p><p><br/>"It's just the truth, dear."</p><p>***</p><p><br/>"And then Marge had the brilliant idea of putting shampoo on the floor for the poor thing to slip." Ygritte counted and a shocked expression appeared on Marge's face.</p><p><br/>"Poor thing? She was a bore, that's what! ”</p><p><br/>"Marge, she was ten, just like we were, we were all boring." Ygritte laughed.</p><p><br/>Sansa couldn't say how long they had been talking, but the two told several stories from their childhood, just like the one being told at the time. Ygritte told about when the three dropped shampoo at the gym where they were swimming just to see the girl they didn't like to slip and fall to the floor. Sansa couldn't help laughing.</p><p>"And then the annoying girl saw us laughing like crazy and told the teacher everything." the blonde continued the story and Sansa was still laughing.</p><p><br/>"We were no good!" Sansa said through laughter.</p><p><br/>"Don't even tell me, because you don't remember the scolding we take..." Ygritte agreed.</p><p><br/>"Oh, don't even tell me, Ygritte." Marge feigned an accusatory tone while pointing her finger at the redhead. "You were the one who gossiped to everyone that Sansa kissed Jon until her mother found out and punished her!"</p><p><br/>"What? It's not my fault! We were eleven and kissing a boy on the mouth was something extremely abnormal and disgusting to me. ”</p><p><br/>"Did I kiss Jon when I was eleven?" Sansa asked with her mouth open, was it new information and a bit funny too.</p><p><br/>"Yes! In Dragonstone, at the family's country house. You were the first and I must say that I was shocked, I always thought that of the three of us I was the prodigy girl. ” Marge spoke up laughing.</p><p><br/>The three were laughing when Jon arrived in the living room. He watched the three from where he was, seemed at ease sharing stories, and was relieved to see a smile on his wife's face. He tried to be silent for his presence not to be detected, but soon Sansa saw him and gave him a smile, making the other two presents also notice him.</p><p><br/> "Hi, Jon." Marge greeted him sympathetically, Ygritte said nothing, nor did she express any compliments, on the contrary, it seemed that her expression had closed when she noticed Jon there. Sansa noticed but didn't know why. Marge seemed to like her husband, why didn't Ygritte do the same?</p><p><br/>"I see that you are keeping Sansa up to date with the events of the past few years." he smiled as he walked over to the chair where his wife was and then sat on the arm of the big chair.</p><p><br/>"We are trying," Marge replied, still smiling.</p><p><br/>“Do you want to have lunch? Lunch is already served,” he asked, Ygritte shifted on the sofa, looking uncomfortable and then looked at Marge before answering.</p><p><br/>"I can't stay, I have a meeting with a client in the early afternoon ..." she replied.</p><p><br/>"Well, I came with Ygritte, so ..." Marge shrugged.</p><p><br/>Ygritte got up and Sansa understood that she would say goodbye to leave, Marge did the same. The princess gets up from her seat and then accepted the hugs that the two friends gave her.</p><p><br/>“Take care, Sansa. Anything you need, don't hesitate to call. ” Marge said while looking seriously at Sansa, the blonde just nodded.</p><p><br/>"Let's keep in touch" Ygritte promised. Sansa smiled at their kindness.</p><p><br/>"Bye Jon." Marge waved to Jon.</p><p><br/>"Thanks for the visit, I'm sure it was very important for Sansa," he said, still sitting.</p><p><br/>"I will take you to the door." the princess said, she knew the way to the door and would like to be so kind to Ygritte and Marge.</p><p>***</p><p>"It's all right?" Jon asked during one of Sansa's mouthfuls.</p><p>The wife kept a look under the plate in front of her, she seemed distracted.</p><p>She looked at him for a moment, thought about Ygritte's reaction to seeing him, wanted to ask him about it, but first, she wondered if it was all just her impression.</p><p>"Ygritte seemed not very comfortable when you arrived ..." she commented.</p><p>"Well ... Ygritte is quite closed ..." he shrugged.</p><p>"It seemed that she didn't like you ..." she analyzed her husband, he was calm, the subject did not seem to be something delicate or something that worried him.</p><p>"Well ... Maybe she doesn't like it ..." he shrugged again.</p><p>"Why not?" Sansa asked leaving her food aside.</p><p>"Well, she doesn't have to like me ... She was always your friend, but we were never close or anything ..." he replied calmly. "Don't worry, it's nothing unusual, we treat each other with cordiality and have managed to live this way for years."</p><p>"OK Alright. Thanks." she thanked Jon for clarification and smiled in response.</p><p>"Any more questions?" he asked amused.</p><p>"Well, yes." Sansa tried to stay serious. "They said something about a kiss in Dragonstone ..." she felt her cheeks boil but wanted more details about that first kiss.</p><p>"Kiss at Dragonstone?" he smiled mischievously "You have to be more specific ..." it was obvious that he knew what Sansa was talking about, but he couldn't help but find adorable the way Sansa's cheeks were red.</p><p>"Hm ... Something about a first kiss ... Does it sound familiar to you?"</p><p>"Yes, definitely ..." he laughed "Well, what can I say? I have been irresistible since I was a child. ” he shrugged, laughing at Sansa's blank expression.</p><p>"Were you always convinced too?" she asked, Jon in front of her was somewhat different from what she was used to, he was making jokes, which, for her, was unusual.</p><p>Jon was always very open with Sansa. He had known her all his life, jokes were common and even frequent, but he understood his wife's current state, he could not act as he always did. Many jokes could end up confusing or hurting Sansa, he couldn't take any chances, but now he saw the right moment for that. He saw Sansa interested in an intimate matter of the two and added to the flushed cheeks it became irresistible not to provoke her.</p><p>"Well ... I wouldn't say always, but maybe something close to that ..." he laughed and Sansa couldn't help accompanying him.</p><p>"So, how was it?" she asked again.</p><p>Sansa was surprised that she had kissed Jon at such a young age. She did not imagine that the two could have had something so soon. She had to confess that she soon became interested in the story as soon as Marge told her, she liked the two friends, but she was still too shy to ask for details about the history of the kiss, however, she had confidence in her husband to ask such a question.</p><p>"Well, we were kids and we were curious about certain things ..." he smiled and a nostalgic look soon invaded him "It was during school holidays, our families were spending a few days in Dragonstone ... We were playing in the garden, alone. .. ”</p><p>"I didn't know that we could have had something when we were so young, that's why I'm curious."</p><p>"Well ... not exactly ... It was just a test, I would say." he laughed before continuing "We had some experiences when we were young... But we also interact with other people up to a certain age." He said and ended up remembering the first time of the two, but tried to take the thought away from it, it was not the time for this story.</p><p>"And when was that?"</p><p>"It was at the end of his college that things got serious, that we started dating the right way ..." he smiled as he remembered.</p><p>"So you rolled me up until we started dating?" she tried to guess, but Jon laughed at her guess.</p><p>"Oh no, believe me, if someone in that story got someone involved, it was you."</p><p>"I?" she asked with raised eyebrows.</p><p>"I was very insistent during years before we were dating and now I see how good it was that we didn't have anything serious before." he explained, "I mean, maybe we hadn't married, maybe things didn't work out as they did ..."</p><p>"I understand." she deposited the cutlery on the table when she realized she couldn't eat any more "Thanks Jon." she sincerely thanked him.</p><p>"For what?" he asked with raised eyebrows.</p><p>"Because you answered my questions, I don't think I could ask someone else." she confessed "And well ... for being so kind and understanding with me ..." she ended up making a simple smile appear on her husband's face.</p><p>“You don't have to thank anything, Sansa. There is nothing to thank me for, and I will continue to help whenever you need it. ”</p><p>Sansa smiled in response, feeling the sudden relief of having her questions answered. She was immensely grateful to Jon and he couldn't imagine how much. She didn't know how to explain how in a short time she could trust him, but she did. The fact that he was her husband certainly helped, she didn't know, but she had all her confidence in him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hiii! How are you?<br/>A thousand apologies for posting just today, but my dog spent Friday all day at the vet, so I couldn't post the chapter.</p><p>What did you think? Tell me your opinions about Ygritte and Margaery, why do you think Ygritte doesn't like Jon?<br/>Remembering that this story is a very different version of the Game of Thrones world so the reason may not be so obvious hahaha</p><p>A great weekend and until next Friday! &lt;3</p><p>Follow me on tumblr for photos and story spoiles: pharrymanips</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 06</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“Who says I can't be free?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>From all of the things that I used to be</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Rewrite my history</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Who says I can't be free”  </em>
    <strong>Who Says John Mayer</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>The fisted hand was beginning to sweat. Her eyes were fixed on the floor, not brave enough to face the path she was taking. She felt Jon's hand on her back guiding her through the corridors, but all she saw was the marble floor, which occasionally changed the color.</p><p>She was wearing a <a href="https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2592520">green dress</a> that took hours to decide whether to put on. Sansa didn't know if she was dressed properly and hammered it for hours until she finally decided it was ready.</p><p>She couldn't deny that she was nervous, or almost terrified. She would meet King Rhaegar and that made her uneasy. As if that weren't enough, the royal titles were almost forgotten when she remembered meeting the family of Jon, her husband.</p><p>The heels of the Aquazzura shoe that she wore sounded a few more times until they were in front of a large, beautifully decorated room. As soon as she entered the room she noticed a large painting that aroused her curiosity, the steps she took towards painting were automatic.</p><p>A splendid woman was portrayed, she was blond and tall, her straight hair was tied in a beautiful bun while a diamond and ruby tiara adorned her hair. She maintained a haughty pose, the woman looked incredibly elegant, even from a painting.</p><p>Sansa lost her breath for a few seconds, she couldn't contain her admiration for that woman, even without knowing who she was. Shee got even closer to the painting and could see all the details of the beautiful dress, the cream dress went to the floor, the drape on the bust made it even more beautiful.</p><p>Sansa saw the emotion expressed in the woman's blue eyes and admired the beautiful work of the artist who managed to pass such emotion through painting. She watched the details with such curiosity and emotion that for a minute she wondered how she could feel it all, but then Sansa remembered Marge's words when she said that she always liked art and Jon telling her profession.</p><p>Maybe it was that, in the end, something inside her hadn’t lost certain details of her personality - like liking art - she felt speechless at the conclusion, maybe not all was lost, maybe she was more like old Sansa than she imagined.</p><p>She looked at Jon when she remembered again that she did not recognize the woman portrayed, it was not his mother, as Sansa saw her every day in a photo that was in the hallway of her house. Jon seemed to understand her look and was soon at her side giving explanations.</p><p>"My grandmother." he spoke while pointing to the board “Remember I mentioned her?"</p><p>"Yes." she murmured. Of course, she remembered, he told her one day when she asked him to talk about his family. "She seems so graceful." she commented fascinated.</p><p>"I believe she was." he agreed with a smile “She had a sweet way of treating people, an affection that made everyone admire her. Well, that's what my grandfather always said ...”</p><p>"He seemed to have been very much in love with her." she watched him look at his grandmother with admiration and nostalgia as she waited for him to answer her.</p><p>"He was." he smiled kindly at his wife "They had their problems, of course, and often such problems were evident in the media, but he would be able to do everything for her." he replied and for a minute she wondered if he was talking only about grandparents.</p><p>She couldn't say why, but the brightness and the way he spoke didn't seem like he was just talking about Aerys and Rhaella. The thought that maybe he talked about himself in the face of his feelings for his wife hit her and she felt her heart racing with it.</p><p>His eyes were still on her when she turned to him, their eyes met immediately and soon she felt her cheeks flush, she heard the approach of footsteps in the room and was the perfect excuse for her to look away from her husband.</p><p>“My dears!" A woman who appeared to be the same age as her mother was walking towards them. Her hair and eyes were the same color as her husband's and she soon concluded that she was Jon's mother.</p><p>"Mom." Jon murmured with a cheerful smile on his face as his mother maintained a gentle smile.</p><p>Sansa noticed that behind her was another person, a man, with an erect posture, almost rigid, his eyes were attentive, but they did not have the same kindness as the woman who accompanied him.</p><p>The princess, who was now calmer because of the brief distraction in the painting, became nervous again with the figure of that man. He seemed to be relentless, with strong opinions and attitudes. She tried not to read him in advance, she didn't want to create erroneous ideas about people, but it was impossible not to be intimidated by the austere figure he had.</p><p>The two were getting closer and closer and with each new step Sansa believed that the frequency of her heartbeat increased. In the midst of her nervousness, she realized that she did not know how to greet those people. What if she had to bow or whatever for both of them? After all, their royals titles were bigger than hers, she didn't know what exactly that implied, but she was sure she couldn't treat them the same way she would treat anyone else.</p><p>Jon had given her no warning, nor a hint as to how she should act. </p><p>Her hands were shaking, she was sure, they were getting closer and closer and she felt that at any moment she would run away. Trying to contain the primitive instincts that sent her running, she linked Jon's hand in hers. Sansa didn't know why she wanted to do this but she was looking for some comfort and something that would keep her from running.</p><p>She laced her fingers with her husband as if that were the only thing that kept her from running, and in the end, it really was.</p><p>"It's all right." she heard the whisper in her ear, barely audible, but that was enough for her to hear. She felt her heart settle while her husband caressed her hand with the help of one of his fingers, it was comforting and enough that she would have the courage to return Jon's mother's smile.</p><p>"Hi Sansa, My name is Elia." she introduced herself when she stopped in front of Sansa. "We are sorry for what happened dear, and you can count on our support whenever you need it." the young lady reached out to greet Sansa, in the face of all the kind words and the captivating smile, the young princess did not take long to let go of her husband's hand and greet her mother-in-law.</p><p>In the next instant Elia pulled her into a hug, the young woman was startled by the sudden contact, but tried to relax and accept the gesture. When the hug ended, Sansa could see that her father-in-law was closer and tried to breathe calmly while waiting for him to introduce himself.</p><p>"I am Rhaegar, Jon's father." the low voice barely filled Sansa's ears when he stretched out his hand for a greeting, which Sansa tried to reciprocate "We are sorry for the incident," he said warmly.</p><p>Sansa smiled. A nervous, self-conscious smile, but that was the only thing she could think of doing at the moment. She was too embarrassed to try to form a sentence of thanks to the in-laws. She hoped that the smile would be enough because at the moment she couldn't offer more than that.</p><p>"Come on dear, everyone is already in the dining room." her mother-in-law maintained her courtesy while taking Sansa to the indicated place.</p><p>Jon was not at Sansa's side and for a moment she worried that he was not close to her, ready to help her in case of any emergency. She did not imagine that she could be so dependent on her husband, but she lived with him and believed that the security she felt when he was close was normal. After all, she had no intimacy with anyone, but it was with Jon that she had something close to it.</p><p>The next door was open, but it was only inside when they passed through. As soon as she saw everyone in that big room looking at her curiously, she felt dizzy and immediately looked for her husband.</p><p>She found him at her side, just behind her, her eyes asking for help. Jon stood next to his wife and put his hand on her back as he guided to present to his family.</p><p>"This is my uncle, Khal Drogo." Jon pointed to the black-haired man. The eyes were alert and perceptive. He seemed to be a very intelligent man. Like Rhaegar, he was upright and haughty, but without the same intensity as the first man. "He also joined the army like me, he is Lieutenant Colonel, I can say that he is my boss." Jon couldn't help laughing.</p><p>Jon - due to a rule imposed by his father - had joined the Royal Army, since he did not want to take a course in college, his only option was to enlist. He had to confess that even though he never imagined he would be a military man, he liked the army. He liked the day-to-day life he had and the fact that when he was on duty he was like any other citizen, with no titles that could distinguish him from others.</p><p>He had to work hard to get up his rank, he did his best until he managed to earn his current rank of captain. A smile reached him whenever he thought about it, it was a great achievement that he carried with pride, after all, he was absolutely sure that he had won such a decoration by his own merit.</p><p>Westeros was not a violent Kingdom, quite the contrary, tranquility was general, and Jon was currently working in the Military Intelligence sector of King’s Landing.</p><p>For some years Jon exercised his military function through missions and fieldwork, however, since he was the Crown Prince he also needed to actively exercise his royal role, so he was transferred to the administrative department of Military Intelligence.</p><p>In his current position, he participated in meetings, had his own team, and actively decided on Westeros' security decisions and, still, managed to maintain his Royal agenda to attend to his patronages and other commitments.</p><p>Drogo was an important figure in the Royal Army, the simple-mannered man had a promising career. The man went up in rank quickly, size was his talent. The man caught King Rhaegar's attention, which meant that he soon received the Royal Order of Saint-Charles and, on the same day of the ceremony, ended up meeting Princess Daenerys.<br/>Jon was very fond of Khal Drogo, for years the two lived together in the Army and the young prince was very fond of the funny and explosive personality that his aunt's husband had.</p><p>"Hello, Sansa." Drogo offered a big smile which Sansa returned at the same moment.</p><p>"My aunt Daenerys." then Jon pointed to the woman next to his uncle, he was not going to prolong the introductions, he knew that it must be something quick so that Sansa would not feel even more uncomfortable with the situation.</p><p>Sansa stared at the woman in front of her and immediately the image of Jon's grandmother came to mind. Daenerys was, in fact, very much like Queen Rhaella. The blond hair was the same, even the cut reminded a little. The thin, angular face was beautiful and extremely similar to Rhaella's.</p><p>Daenerys possessed the same grace and kindness as her mother, attributes that might have passed away from her two brothers. The princess was known for taking care of her father for years, Prince Aerys was often quite negligent about his own health, which meant that her daughter was always attentive to her father, which intensified in his later years. </p><p>"Hello dear." the woman smiled kindly.</p><p>"Hi." Sansa smiled.</p><p>The young princess tried to remain calm with the situation but failed. Her cheeks were hot due to the high blood concentration in the area due to the shyness and shame she felt. It was difficult to change her mood while she knew she was meeting important people in her life, or worse, in Jon's life.</p><p>"It is a pity that Uncle Viserys is not here for you to meet him." Jon told his wife, breaking the silence "He traveled to Dorne, but he should be back in a few days ... But speaking of absent people ..." the man checked everyone present "Where's Rhaenys and Aegon?</p><p>"They must be arriving by now ... Your brother must have been late." Elia replied to her son "Well, I think we can sit down, it is late and I bet you are all hungry." she smiled kindly at her guests, who then tried to sit at the table.</p><p>Elia preferred it to be just a dinner, she knew that Sansa would be nervous and didn't want to force her daughter-in-law to do anything. Perhaps, if Sansa was comfortable, they could have a chat in the next room, but Elia could still see the pale tone on the young princess's face. Therefore, they could have dinner and, during such an action, have a pleasant conversation.</p><p>When everyone was already seated, just waiting for the servants to bring the food, the figure of Rhaenys appears at the door, while it appears to be dragging Aegon.</p><p>Aegon was tall and thin, had the same eyes and nose as Rhaegar, on the other hand, the color of his hair was the same as Elia's.</p><p>"You two are late." Rhaegar's deep voice was heard while his two youngest children still entered the room.</p><p>"Sorry, Dad." Rhaenys gave her father a half-smile "Aegon was late." she blamed her brother while he just rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Well, Sansa ..." Jon, sitting next to his wife, pointed to the tall, shaggy-haired young man "This is Aegon, my brother."</p><p>"Nice to meet you," Sansa spoke after being too long without saying a word, the man shook his head, seeming to be uninterested in all that, making Sansa frown. Sansa didn't seem please him.</p><p>Contrary to his brother's dislike, Rhaenys walked over to where Sansa was just to give her a hug. Sansa stood up to accept her sister-in-law's compliments.</p><p>"Hi Sansa." the young woman smiled "How are you?" she asked with concern.</p><p>"It's all right," she replied monosyllabically but tried to fix it with a smile, trying to convince Rhaenys of her answer.</p><p>***</p><p>Dinner passed without any major problems. The conversation flowed among the family, who naturally recounted the events of the last days.</p><p>Aegon, at the insistence of his mother, told that he had not yet decided what he would do with his life. Rhaegar stared at him crooked throughout the conversation, making clear his distaste for his son's idea of staying on another gap year. It seemed that Rhaegar was ready at any moment to give offense to his son for preferring to spend another year in the middle of trips.</p><p>"Sabbatical year ..." the man snorted from the head of the table, causing tension in those present in the face of his obvious irritation "Just an excuse for your binge." he was staring at Aegon with frowning eyebrows, but Aegon just shrugged, making his father even angrier. Elia noticed and fondly took her husband's left hand, which was deposited on the table.</p><p>"We are not going to talk about it today, dear." she smiled kindly at her husband and Sansa was surprised that it visibly calmed the man "Sansa is with us, we should talk about happy things." she looked at the young princess with affection and Sansa felt her cheeks flush when she realized that she had become the focus of the attentions of those present.</p><p>"Jon said you saw Dr. Brienne ..." Daenerys speculated about Sansa's appointment a few days ago. "You liked her?</p><p>"I think so ... She was kind and tried to make me comfortable." she answered sheepishly “I was able to understand the situation better ... She explained my diagnosis to me."</p><p>"Good, Sansa." the blonde woman smiled "Dr. Brienne is a great professional, very well-ordered ... I heard she graduated abroad ..."</p><p>"And did she tell you about a possible improvement?" Rhaegar asked with his characteristic serious tone, Jon soon worried about the question.</p><p>"Dad, it was just an appointment," Jon replied reticently, wanting the eldest not to return to the subject that days ago was the subject of discussion.</p><p>"No, she didn't give any deadlines," Sansa replied without showing any emotion.</p><p>"So can you never remember again?" Aegon asked innocently, but Sansa saw the rather nasty gleam in his eyes.</p><p>"Aegon ..." Jon hissed as a warning, looking crossly at his brother, but even that didn't seem to hit him.</p><p>"Yes," Sansa replied without much emotion. The princess looked at the plate, now empty, felt her throat close in the face of such questions. Disconcerted as she was, it took her a while to realize that her husband was holding her hand, which, moments before, was under her legs.</p><p>She felt self-conscious, she couldn't deny it, she preferred to continue talking about themselves than talking about her. Jon, on the other hand, trying to show tranquility, but the truth is that he worried about his wife.</p><p>He well knew that she would probably deal with worse things, but despite being his family, he saw that the meeting was not going to be easy for Sansa. There was the psychological pressure she felt, the fine line of disappointing others with that of ending up being disappointed. The cold, trembling hands showed Jon how nervous his wife was about the whole thing.</p><p>"I'm sure that with proper treatment things will return to normal," Daenerys spoke in a gentle tone to Sansa, she tried to dissipate the tension in the environment.</p><p>"Of course." Jon agreed with his aunt and Sansa felt her husband give her hand a gentle squeeze, just to show how sure he was.</p><p>"Whether the memory will return or not, we don't know." Rhaegar said, "But what we do know is that the media is already speculating too much, and the only certainty is that these rumors will only increase ..."</p><p>"Dad, let's get this sorted out at the right time," Jon replied, trying to keep his tone low and gentle, it was often difficult to maintain his composure with his father, it required a huge effort, but he tried, sometimes he failed miserably, but still he insisted, he did not want to pass a negative image for Sansa.</p><p>“We cannot continue pushing with the belly. The rumors already exist, I do not want to and will not allow us to treat this matter the way we are doing it. ” he remained reticent. Jon sighed, released his wife's hand, and bowed toward the table before answering his father.</p><p>"I am not disagreeing, just saying that we should address this issue at another time."</p><p>"Sansa needs to know what they are talking about." he argued, "Or do you intend to hide the truth for a long time?"</p><p>Again, discomfort took over the princess. She desperately wanted to ask what Rhaegar was talking about, but in her heart she felt it was better to be quiet, Jon seemed ready to have a fight with his father and she did not want to witness such a thing, she could ask about it when they returned home.</p><p>"I'm not hiding anything, Dad." he tried to control his tone of voice and it seemed the first time that he really managed to contain his emotions and not let his father know how angry he was. "Quite the contrary, I just want my wife not to be bothered by what is not necessary."</p><p>The tension was palpable, no one dared to say anything, not even to make a very sudden movement. Everyone almost held their breath as they watched Rhaegar and Jon argue.<br/>Not only did they discuss the matter exposed by Rhaegar, but there, at that moment, old hurts returned. Jon looked at the man who for years controlled him, who tried to make him some kind of miniature of himself, just to ensure the safety and balance of the throne.</p><p>Ah, the throne, Jon wanted to laugh every time he thought about it. His father, soon the unscrupulous man he was, was concerned only with the throne and what would be best for him. The children, for years on end, were properly controlled so that nothing wouldn't go according to the expectations that Rhaegar wanted. The poor Elia became a martyr at her husband's whims.</p><p>It was known that the Targaryen family has always lived in the shadow of scandals. Jon tried as hard as he could to understand his father's expectations, but he couldn't. He knew that what Rhaegar wanted most was to get rid of the scandals that had plagued his family for years.</p><p>Jon knew in detail all the scandals that surrounded his family, his father always insisted on remembering, almost like a mantra. His intentions were clear, he did not want and would not allow his son to make the mistakes of his ancestors, instability, so fought by Jon's grandfather, could not return to Westeros, Jon should maintain the legacy started by his grandfather and which was now maintained by Rhaegar.</p><p>Jon, however, did not see such stories, told by his father, as being reasons for the controlling treatment he received from him for years. He was lucky to have his uncles, both Drogo and Viserys treated him like a son, and Jon was very grateful for that.</p><p>"It is not necessary? Have you been reading any newspapers these days, Jon? ” Rhaegar spoke with some irony. "Sansa needs to return to public life as soon as possible." his father's last words filled Jon with rage, his trembling hands were closed in fists as he faced his father with all the bitterness he felt. Rhaegar was in no position to make demands, Jon would not allow his father to intervene in Sansa's welfare.</p><p>"I will not allow Sansa to be available to your whims, father." he hissed.</p><p>The war was fought, the spectators became invisible while Jon and Rhaegar faced each other.</p><p>"They are not whims, Jaehaerys." the father responded, pointing out his son's real name and not his nickname, Jon, which had been lovingly given by his mother since he was a child and which everyone used “The media is talking. People are talking. It's not my whims, it's reality. Or do you want your wife to continue to be called drunk and depressed by people? ”</p><p>Sansa looked at her husband beside her in surprise. The negative words about her echoed in her head. She wanted explanations and would do it immediately if it weren't for the angry look on Jon's face and the fact that he got up in the chair he was sitting on.</p><p>"Honey, I think we better go home." he tried to use a mild and calm tone with his wife, but all that came out was an urgent and almost desperate request.</p><p>Sansa took a quick look at the table, where the eyes were divided between Jon and Rhaegar, saw the amazement and shock on the faces of those present, but mainly the sadness on Elia's face that seemed to be ready to scold her husband.</p><p>The princess stood up, the tension in the room was too much and it was better that she could talk to her husband at home, away from the curious looks of Jon's family.</p><p>"Son, you don't have to go, we haven't even had dessert yet." the mother asked, she was upset about her husband's absence and did not want her son to leave, especially in the state he was in.</p><p>"Sorry mom, but there is a very unpleasant presence at this table," Jon responded by trying to somehow sketch his discontent with his father. Since he could not speak all the truths that had been stuck in his throat for years, he heard his father's ironic laugh at his words and controlled himself to the maximum to not allow himself to be overwhelmed by his father's reaction.</p><p>Jon, after a brief nod to his family, was already heading out of the dining room, with his mother and Sansa in pursuit. The princess gave a brief smile to those present before following her husband.</p><p>"Thanks for dinner." Sansa felt the need to thank the special affection that Elia had with her, however, she was unable to praise the dinner since she was not sure if she could lie so blatantly.</p><p>“It was nothing, dear. I have to make a thousand apologies for my husband's great lack ... I beg your pardon, he is so busy that it ends up stressing him ... ” she begged while the three were at the door, about to leave the big and elegant apartment.</p><p>"Funny, he's always stressed," Jon spoke before Sansa could return her mother-in-law's kind and concerned words.</p><p>"My son, don't talk like that, you know very well about the things that your father has to face." Elia, as always, would defend her husband for her son, would try to explain the faults that the husband committed, would offer the excuses that, even sincere, it was Rhaegar who should give.</p><p>"There is no excuse for the way he acted." the man countered, "I don't know how you have endured it for so many years." he continued in a serious tone, but seconds later he regretted the words spoken.</p><p>Elia loved her husband, the years of marriage made them both build an enviable trust and companionship, she knew that her husband loved her equally, however, Rhaegar would never abandon his strong temper and his controlling personality, after all, he was created for being that way.</p><p>The mother looked at him with regret, not only for his hurtful words but for all the years that she watched her eldest son's troubled relationship with her husband. Sometimes, she felt useless and guilty for never being able to control the situation and the feeling always came back when she watched another fight.</p><p>"Jon..." she looked fondly at her son and Sansa watched when she kissed Jon's face. It was a silent request for forgiveness, and not necessarily just because of her husband's behavior, but because she had never been able to prevent discussions between Jon and Rhaegar.</p><p>“Sorry, mom. I didn't mean to ... You know ... ” he said guiltily, trying to apologize for directing his anger towards the person who was not worthy of such a feeling.</p><p>"It's okay, honey." she smiled and then turned to Sansa. "Once again I apologize, Sansa." she took the princess's hand lovingly "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me."</p><p>Sansa smiled. A faint smile that didn't even reach her eyes. She was confused and worried about everything she saw and heard at dinner. But it was definitely Rhaegar's accusations that most concerned her.</p><p>As they walked, Sansa stared at her husband's tense jaw, felt that the urge to scream and demand for explanations became stronger and stronger. But it wasn't until they got home that Sansa outlined all of her questions. She controlled herself, as much as she could, to only do when they were in the safety of the home.</p><p>"You need to tell me what's going on," she demanded and then received Jon's worried and sorry look. A long conversation was about to begin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To see some visual details of this chapter, just enter <a href="https://pharrymanips.tumblr.com/post/620671643125235712/new-chapter">here</a> and <a>here</a>.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone, how are you?</p><p>I would like to thank you for your comments, I love to read every one and I love to talk and tell more details of the story, so thank you very much for your presence.</p><p>Now the story will really begin and we will start to see the Westeros rot, are you all ready?</p><p>Please, if you can, I ask you to tell me what you think and what you want to see in the next chapters, I really love talking about the story and I would also love to put some details in the story that you would like to read.</p><p>So the question I ask today is this: what did you think of Rhaegar's controversial statement about Sansa?</p><p>Clarifications:<br/>1. First of all, I know that Aegon has the look of Targaryen and Rhaenys has the appearance of Elia, but it turns out that I was looking for actors for the Remember Me characters and found a blonde actress that her personality would be perfect for Rhaenys, so for that reason, I changed the appearance of Aegon and Rhaenys.<br/>Incidentally, I'm having a hard time casting an actress to represent Elia, does anyone have any suggestions?</p><p>2. Rhaegar's personality is not as sweet as we commonly see in the stories, I thought that maybe he would stay that way after facing so many problems being King.</p><p>3. Yes, Daeneyrs is really sweet, I thought that without all the problems to win the throne she would have the same personality as the beginning of the series.</p><p>4. It is strange to see Drogo in such a formal environment, but after all he is an army man and even though he does not like all the frivolities of the Royal Family he loves Dany, so... we will see him more often.</p><p> </p><p>So, what did you think?<br/>I wish you all an excellent week and please stay safe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Trailer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Hi guys, how are you?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Well, I'm not here to post a new chapter, sorry for that. But I just posted a video of Sansa and Jon that I made for the story and I would like to share it.</p><p>I hope you like it, I gave more preference to the scenes, what was really going to happen in the story, so there are many scenes in which Kit and Sophie are not acting, but the videos I used to represent them are of actors with dark hair for Jon and actress with blonde hair for Sansa.</p><p>To see the video just enter here <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1tFb7XtBwwQ&amp;t=2s">enter here</a>.</p><p>Clarifications: before you see the video, I just want to say that this is not a story about betrayal, that said, I hope you like it!</p><p>By the way, did you like the last chapter?</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 07</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi everyone, I know it took me a while, but it won't happen again</p><p>I made a new video for the story, in case anyone wants to see it, here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXk2nuTyEOk</p><p>And I'm also writing two more stories, in case anyone wants to read :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>"I saw you creeping around the garden</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>What are you hiding?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I beg your pardon, don't tell me "nothing"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I used to think that I could trust you” Big Eyes -  </em>
    <strong>Lana Del Rey</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Jon felt the blood drain from his face at Sansa's insistence. He could imagine how pale he must have been at the moment because of the nervousness he felt. The blonde stared at him with narrowed eyes, demanded an explanation and Jon was ready to speak any excuse that came to his mind.</p><p>“It's not a big deal. There isn't much news... What they say is just speculation...” he said, trying to look carefree and relaxed, but Sansa wouldn't let it go so easily, he knew.</p><p>"It doesn't seem to be just what is happening." she hissed at Jon "You are lying." she accused with narrowed eyes, examining Jon closely.</p><p>Clearly, he was hiding something, and she felt the anger consuming her with it. She couldn't stand the idea that maybe Jon was mistaken and neglected the truth.</p><p>"I'm speaking the truth, Sansa."</p><p>"No, you are not." she sentenced, Sansa knew that something was wrong and wanted Jon to be honest with her, she would not allow him to continue to pretend that nothing was happening, that everything was normal “Tell me."</p><p>"Honey, nothing is going on." he smiled in an attempt to put some conviction in his words, he tried to approach his wife, but she stopped him at the angry look she was giving him.</p><p>“If you don't tell me, I'll go after the truth myself. Believe me Jon, I'll find a way. ” she threatens, this time her tone was angry. "I'll get someone to tell me everything" she promised, she didn't really know who could give her the information that her husband denied, but she would, she wouldn't allow herself to be deceived.</p><p>Jon ran his hands through his hair, leaving it in a mess. He sighed. How would he avoid the subject? He took a few steps around the room under the watchful eye of his wife. He didn't want to bring concern to Sansa, she already had too many problems to deal with. It was too much to ask her to deal with anything else.</p><p>How would he escape the questions? He looked Sansa in the eye and besides the anger he saw the disappointment in his wife's eyes, he couldn't deal with that. He didn't want her to be disappointed, he couldn't stand that idea, especially when what he was just trying to do was protect her.</p><p>How not to make Sansa worried about the words that would follow? This, certainly, was an impossible mission, he could imagine the negative reaction his wife would have, she did not deserve it. He sighed again, let himself sink into the soft sofa while he thought of a way out.</p><p>"Sansa ..." he faced his wife in front of him, she was impassive, her arms were crossed in front of her body just to show how irreducible she was "I just don't want to worry you." he tried to explain himself.</p><p>"If you don't want to worry, you should tell the truth, just so I won't be worried" she replied without changing her position.</p><p>"I have everything under control" he argued, but to no avail, the blonde's expression was the same, impassive.</p><p>"Tell me" she demanded, was starting to get irritated by it.</p><p>"There are some rumors ..." he said, a little vaguely.</p><p>"And?" Sansa encouraged.</p><p>"They say ..." he took a moment to take a deep breath "They say you were drunk at the time of the accident, they talk about all kinds of bullshit possible." he sighed in defeat, it was all a mess, his life was a mess and all he did was make those he loved the most stay in the middle of it all. As if the medical diagnosis was not enough, the media insisted on putting it in focus with fallacious and biased news, all because of the stupid royal title he had.</p><p>Sansa was the target of gossip and rumors; he felt his heart skip a beat whenever he saw more bullshit being broadcast by the media about his wife. It wasn't fair, Sansa was a good person who didn't deserve to be bombed in such a way when all she did was marry him. He felt useless because, in the end, he couldn't do anything, he was a mere spectator of the whole circus that the media set up.</p><p>Sansa's ability as a princess had been questioned a few days ago by a local newspaper, what was regional became something much bigger and now everyone was talking about the possible failure of the new Princess Targaryen. Jon did not have the courage to mention this fact to his wife, he knew that she would be very upset about it, besides, she would blame herself even more.</p><p>Jon tried, as much as he could, to keep such matters as far away from his wife as possible, it wouldn't do her any good, he knew. It was not like before the accident, when Jon and Sansa could talk freely about such matters. There were certain things that telling Sansa wouldn't make a difference, it would only bring unnecessary worries.</p><p>Sansa nodded at Jon's words. She should have shown that she was calm, but the reality was that she was terrified. Why would they invent that she was drunk at the time of the accident? Or did such rumors have a truth? Her eyes widened when she thought of such an alternative, she did not want to believe in such an option.</p><p>"I wasn't drunk, was I?" she asked, trying to hide her nervousness about knowing the answer to that question. Sansa didn't want to think about the possibility that the accident was because she was drunk, it would make it worse, she would feel even more guilty about everything.</p><p>“Not Sansa. The Palace made a statement about this.” Jon replied looking at his wife. Sansa sighed in relief and allowed her body to rest while she sat next to Jon on the couch “Look Sansa, they are going to invent all kinds of disgust. All they want is to sell the damn headlines. I don't want to and I won't allow you to be affected by that crap. ” he turned his body towards Sansa, allowing her to see his eyes shining with all the frankness he possessed, that was a promise, which he would do anything to keep.</p><p>"Why do they do that?" she exclaimed without understanding what Jon was saying, it was so unreal that someone wanted to denigrate a person's image just for economic purposes, it was, above all, not correct.</p><p>"Because they do not miss an opportunity to fill their pockets with money, to draw people's attention ..." he enumerated without being able to put his anger aside, after all, his relationship with the media had never been good and he did not even insist on hiding that fact.</p><p>Jon spent many turbulent years with the media. He did not accept the prospect of being a prince and because of that having a line of paparazzi and the like following him everywhere, especially when he was a teenager, he just couldn't accept it. In the end, with the passing of the years and the adolescence falling behind, he came to understand how he should deal with the situation, he simply allowed himself to ignore the presence of the parasitic media. He didn't do anything, whenever he saw a photographer, he just hung his head and moved on, the years of doing it made it become something natural.</p><p>Furthermore, there was an old saying widely recited within his family that said "never complain, never explain". So, over the years, he tried to follow that saying to the letter, but it was very difficult to just ignore it all. He didn't know how much longer he could take the headlines talking about Sansa, he feared that at any moment he couldn't bear more anger than he felt and ended up suing some newspapers and he well knew that many times when this happened, raised even more suspicions for the truth of the rumors, even if that was not the case.</p><p>"This is horrible." Sansa wailed with a distant look.</p><p>"Yes." Jon agreed "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it's just ... There's nothing to be done, that's how things are, they say what they want ..." he said with regret "But my father ... Well, he is concerned about our reputation and all I want to do is get you out of that nest of snakes... But of course, he had to bring it up.” he snorted angrily "I'm sorry for what happened at dinner, it was supposed to be nice, but ..."</p><p>"It's all right" she reassured him. "It was good to hear about it." however, she still did not know if she was grateful for the words she heard, it was not, by far, a pleasant thing. She still didn't know how she was supposed to view the information, but it certainly wasn't something she wanted to have happened.</p><p>"You are a horrible liar." Jon laughed weakly and Sansa didn't dispute his words "I didn't want dinner to end like that, my father shouldn't have been so inconvenient."</p><p>“You don't have to worry, Jon. I'm fine now." she again reassured him "But, your relationship with your father ... It doesn't seem to be the best." she spoke in an attempt to get her husband to talk more about the subject, it was undeniable that father and son had their differences and Sansa wanted to know more about the subject.</p><p>"Yes, I think that is not very difficult to understand, right?" Sansa watched her husband speak with dismay.</p><p>Sansa didn't ask any questions, but Jon noticed the wife's genuine curiosity about the matter. Although it was not something he liked to talk about, he felt he should tell her a few things, she deserved the sacrifice. He moved uncomfortably before he started to speak.</p><p>"It's complicated ..." he shrugged "Our relationship has never been good. My father always expected many things from me, but in return, he was never present enough to guide me through all these things that he wanted. He just hoped that I was the perfect son he needed me to be. But I never was, I know that. He was always so concerned, with the North, with the Lannisters... The problems of the Kingdom always seemed more important.” he said the last sentence sadly as he looked away from Sansa, the princess felt her heart sink when she saw such sorrow coming from her husband “Maybe I didn't really try to be the son he wanted, maybe more prank than not know how to do it. He was always very demanding and I never knew how to deal with it very well, because of that, I always ended up turning to my uncles, much to my father's dismay ...”</p><p>"I'm so sorry." Sansa murmured making Jon's gaze turn to her, he thanked her concern with a smile.</p><p>Despite the sad words, she felt good to hear what Jon told her, seeing him being so sincere with her gave her the feeling that she knew him, that they were close.</p><p>"It's all right. I believe that at least now he is not so unhappy with me, thanks to Aegon ” he laughed a little “Not that I should worry about that, with time I started to understand that this is my father's way and he just wants to ensure that the Kingdom is in good hands when I become King ... ” he shrugged.</p><p>“And how do you see it? I mean, that responsibility that one day you will be like your father... ” she asked curiously.</p><p>"I ..." he narrowed his eyes, thinking of an answer "For a long time I tried to escape this responsibility, but now... This is my duty, after all, and I must do what is right." he replied and Sansa nodded, for now, she was satisfied with the answers she had gotten.</p><p>"It is a big responsibility." Sansa murmured and her husband nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Yes. Sometimes I am afraid that I cannot deal with so much responsibility. I know that over the years I have gained more responsibilities, but I'm afraid of not being prepared with the time to come ... But, on the other hand ... I have you by my side and... Everything will be fine, I know of this."</p><p>He smiled confidently and for a moment Sansa felt her heart race. He loved her. She felt it. She knew. She saw it. He really loved her. Could she ever love him too?</p><p>Sansa looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was a little stooped, with his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped. Jon looked at the ceiling, however, he seemed a little oblivious, distant... Sansa saw a frightened and worried boy and not the strong and secure man that Jon tried to be all the time he was with her.</p><p>She was there to demand answers, she felt like a helpless and lost little girl before, but in the end, the Jon who was there was the one who seemed to be helpless and lost.</p><p>"I'm sure you will be able to handle all of this," she said frankly. Sansa had no doubts, she was sure that Jon would be a worthy King for Westeros. A much better leader than Rhaegar, she could take a chance.</p><p>"Thank you, Sansa." he turned to her and smiled, a smile so genuine and sincere that Sansa was out of breath and had to look away from the eyes that looked at her.</p><p>"I'm just being honest." she shrugged, a little embarrassed to still feel his gaze under her. "Your father ..." she stopped to regain the courage to ask the question "How did he react to the accident?"</p><p>Sansa had seen Rhaegar only once, but soon realized how concerned he was with the Kingdom. Certainly, the image of the Royal Family was very important to him, avoiding scandals and gossip was essential.</p><p>The princess was afraid that her accident had brought her father-in-law a lot of trouble, or that he had somehow further disrupted his relationship with Jon.</p><p>"You don't have to worry about that" Jon responded promptly, what his father thought was of no relevance to him, little did he care whether or not his father was upset about something that involved Sansa.</p><p>"Jon ..." she expressed as a request for him to answer her "Did the accident bring him too many problems?" she asked again.</p><p>"He ..." Jon sighed, how could he deny answering anything to his wife? "He didn't worry at first, but now ..." Jon shrugged, ending up saying what he shouldn't have and felt stupid for not having given a better answer and having camouflaged the truth a little.</p><p>"What now?" Sansa asked worriedly and it was the exact reaction that Jon didn't want, he thought of some way to fix what he had said, but he knew he couldn't.</p><p>Furthermore, he knew that he would have to bring up such a subject. His father was pressing him to make Sansa aware of her duties. It was totally stupid for Jon, because for him nothing mattered more than Sansa's recovery, her well-being was more important.</p><p>"He wants you to think about returning to your royal duties." Jon let go without thinking twice before speaking, because he knew if he did he would not say anything to his wife. He didn't want to bring up any concerns or that Sansa would think that she had any other obligation than to rest and recover from the accident.</p><p>"Well ..." Sansa moved uncomfortably, not knowing what to say about that "We can think of a return." she replied a little uncertainly, not sure if her words would make sense.</p><p>“No Sansa, we don't have ... I only said it because my father was pressuring me to tell you, I wouldn't tell you, but after that dinner, I realized it was better for me to tell you than my father... ”</p><p>"But you should have told me, Jon, regardless of whether your father would tell me later ..." she argued, a little resentfully, realizing that, perhaps, Jon would hide more from her.</p><p>“I know, Sansa. I’m sorry." the next moment he took her hands again.</p><p>"Jon, you have to promise that you will tell me everything." she looked at him seriously.</p><p>"Okay, Sansa." he agreed, trying a smile to reassure her.</p><p>"You promise?"</p><p>"Yes, I promise" he claims again. Sansa smiled in relief before letting go of her husband's hands.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>They followed a similar path as they returned from the hospital. For a few minutes the car where they were passed through the busy streets of King’s Landing until reaching a quieter street and a little away from the center.</p><p>On the outskirts of the Hospital was a nice building where, almost two years ago, was Sansa's residence.</p><p>During breakfast, while Sansa sipped an orange juice with some fruit and Jon read his newspaper, he gave the idea of them visiting Sansa's old residence, which immediately left the princess euphoric. An anxiety has dominated Sansa ever since, who watched the minutes uneasily until they reached where they were.</p><p>The princess, for a few minutes, observed the two-story townhouse. The orange brick construction gave it a nice and cozy appearance. Some bushes adorned the path to the small staircase leading to the door. Sansa walked slowly, despite her anxiety, until she stopped in front of the brown door.</p><p>Jon followed his wife and quickly hunted for the key to the residence door in his jeans pocket. With Sansa standing at his side, he put the key in the lock and then opened the front door.</p><p>Sansa observed the slight movement the door made when it opened. She watched, little by little, the wooden floor appears until it was possible to see the rest of the furniture. First, she observed the room in front of him, only then to take the first step into the residence.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hurry up, Jon!" the ginger scolded her friend, she was anxious and couldn't take the slowness with which he was walking down the street. The slow steps he took seemed to be just to irritate her and make her even more anxious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With much effort, the two had convinced Jon's bodyguard to stay further away. It was a safe area and all they wanted to do was enjoy that moment without the presence of a third person.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Take it easy, Sansa." he laughed at the young woman beside him who snorted in response before taking her friend by the hand and pulling him along the short path to the house.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You annoy me." she murmured impatiently, Jon laughed at the image he saw.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sansa had her red hair loose and a little tousled, her hair was messed up, but still, she was beautiful. He felt like rolling his eyes at his silly and passionate thought. But how could he avoid it? He was a fool in love with Sansa Stark.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her cheeks were flushed as she stood before the door, a huge smile was on her face as she looked anxiously at Jon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I waited so long to show you!" she still keeping Jon's hand next to hers, she voiced all her anxiety, however, without opening the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It wasn't long, Sansa." he laughed "You are exaggerating."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Exaggerating? This week has been dragging on!” she complained.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In fact, for those two, the week had passed more slowly than they would have liked, both had their reasons.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For seven days Jon was in Lonely Light, a small island located in the Iron Islands. First, he went to Pyke, only then to reach his destination.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One of the Prince's projects aimed to help localities somewhat forgotten by the Kingdom. Lonely Light was undoubtedly a beautiful place, being the smallest and most distant island of the Iron Islands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, the place depended on the money sent by the Iron Islands, which ended up not being enough for the maintenance of its small population, which generated frightening rates in that place. Many the population is HIV positive, among these people, many of them children and the worst, the vast majority are orphans. Life expectancy is also low, which made the small island's need even more evident.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The focus of the project was children with HIV, but in general, it aims to serve the population in the best possible way. The service was not only medical, but also psychological, in search of the best care for children.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Targaryen dynasty has always had a good relationship with the Iron Islands, Jon saw there the opportunity to expand his projects to an area hitherto unexplored by him. Lonely Light was definitely a place forgotten by the Kingdom so he was proud, in a few months he had already seen the location change, the construction of the project started to appear and he smiled every time he thought that for the first time in his life he was doing something alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It had been a quick visit, just a brief inspection because he was still busy with his duties in the army, as he was finishing his training at Castle Black. He loved the feeling of doing something that would help people, but when he was away from King’s Landing, he felt his chest tighten from missing his best friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They talked whenever they could, Jon always managed to make at least one call a day, but it wasn't the same. Besides, it had been difficult for him to get a cell phone signal on that little island.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He knew he should be used to it, he had been in Castle Black for many months while Sansa stayed in King’s Landing, but nothing changed, he was always homesick. Sometimes he was angry with that, angry at all the need he had to have her close, but over time he had learned that it was in vain, his feelings for Sansa would never change.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think someone was missing me ..." Jon teased her with a smug smile on his face. Sansa laughed, she really was, why go to any lengths to deny it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Stop being convinced and now focus on this big moment." her smile increased in proportion to the grip she gave Jon's hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She turned to the dark brown door and then hurriedly opened it, guided her friend inside and then closed the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you think?" she asked anxiously as she smiled with pride, it wasn't many months since Sansa had started her Art History college, but even so, she already felt how bad it was to live with her parents as she entered adulthood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sansa did not want to continue living full of restrictions, having to respect orders simply because she still lived under the same roof as her parents. She could see how living alone was practical, she had her older brother as an example. She wanted to be independent, she wanted her own corner, with her own rules.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She still did not have a job, the money she had was from her father, but it was not enough to buy a place to live and she also would not allow herself to pay rent with her father's money. Her maternal grandfather, Hoster Tully, watching her wailing, decided to help her granddaughter: he gave her a small residence close to the city center.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At first, Sansa refused, she could not accept something like that, it was a good place and with the high property prices of King’s Landing, she could well imagine the small fortune pocketed by her grandfather. But Hoster Tully was adamant, he encouraged his granddaughter until she was comfortable with the idea of accepting the gift. After all, money was never a problem for her maternal family, who were known to have an important fish export company that was in the duchy of Riverrun.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the end, Sansa ended up letting go of her pride, yearning for her independence, and perhaps it would not be wrong to accept a gift from a close relative. When she could afford it, she could move out and pay for her own place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jon walked through the large, practically empty room, composed only of a gray sofa. It was quite wide and spacious, the light-colored wooden floor made the place look good. He followed Sansa into the adjoining room, which he soon discovered was a kitchen due to the large white sink.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It is quite spacious," Jon muttered as he watched the white walls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes!" she smiled as she almost danced around the kitchen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the next second, Sansa was pulling Jon elsewhere, but this time they climbed a small spiral staircase that had a beautiful black carpet covering it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This is the coolest part!" she spoke as they went up to the second floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The stairs led directly to a bedroom, which, like the living room and kitchen, was quite large. There was only a bed in the room, a door to the bathroom, another to the closet, and a glass door to a small balcony.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked as she pointed to the location. Jon waved a smile and again found himself being pulled by Sansa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Somehow the two ended up lying on the bed, next to each other, while both stared at the white ceiling. Jon couldn't help himself and look at Sansa's serene and happy face again. He ended up smiling at the sight, he was happy with her happiness, it was good to know that she was winning her freedom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm so happy." she verbalized the obvious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm seeing." he laughed "And I'm happy for you." he continued, she turned her head to look at him and then smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It's incredible! Me alone in this place!” she laughed at the idea that still seemed like a lie "Do you remember when all you and I wanted was yo have  a place of our own?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How could I forget?" he laughed as he remembered all the infamous ideas the two had, the plans for when they were adults and could carry out ... Now they saw how stupid they were.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I needed to know your opinion, you know, about the house ..." she shrugged "Do you think I'm going to like living here?" she asked anxiously, eager to know her friend's opinion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course, you will love this." he smiled at her "Maybe you might find it a little strange at first, but I'm sure you will get used to it soon ..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A big smile appeared on Sansa's face before she leaned over her elbows and got her face above Jon's.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You still need to tell me about the Iron Islands." she reminded him and in the next moment, Jon told about the trip. He proudly told every detail, seeing a smile appear on Sansa's face with everything he told. The two stayed on the subject for a while, not watching the time go by.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am so proud of you!" Sansa exclaimed sincerely, still on her elbows, she leaned over enough to give a small kiss on the man's neck. A small gesture without malice and that was already common between the two, but Jon felt a quick shiver with the act.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sansa snuggled into Jon's arms, while Jon wrapped his arms around her, keeping them even closer. They stayed there until the need arose to return to their homes due to the advance of time, however, they enjoyed as much as they could together, the simple pleasure of being close without having to talk about something.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Sansa?" a distressed voice echoed in some corner of the princess's mind "Sansa dear, are you okay?" he asked again.</p><p>The blonde widened her eyes when she finally realized that what she saw moments ago was not her current reality, in fact, it was something entirely different, perhaps... A memory.</p><p>She was surprised to find that she was no longer in front of the door but sitting on a sofa that was covered with a white sheet. Sansa looked around quickly, seeing an image like the one she had before, but this time she found most of the furniture covered by sheets.</p><p>"I ..." she tried to answer, but her mouth was dry and found it difficult to talk, "I'm fine." she completed with wide eyes in surprise.</p><p>"Sansa, what happened?" Jon was facing her, with his knees on the floor to be at the same height as her. "We were going in when you just stopped responding, your eyes were fixed, and you didn't seem to be here ..." he ran a hand over his wife's face to brush away some hairs that were there.</p><p>"I ..." she blinked her eyes repeatedly to ward off the lethargy she felt, "I think I had a memory" she replied a little uncertainly.</p><p>"Did you remember something?" he asked in surprise with wide gray eyes.</p><p>"I think so..." she replied confused. "I do not know." she sighed confusedly as she was, not sure if everything she saw was real, it was the first time that something like this had happened.</p><p>All-day all she had was a few brief and light feelings about things. Nothing significant, nothing that would attract her attention. But then images pop up in her head and she just doesn't know what to think.</p><p>It was all very real, but she didn't want to deceive herself, what if what she saw was not real and was just a trick of her mind?</p><p>"Sansa ... This is ..." fantastic, he wanted to complete, but the unspoken word was lost in the middle of the smile he gave. "What did you see?" he asked curiously.</p><p>Sansa explained to her husband the images that she saw and he smiled at every detail she gave.</p><p>"This is amazing! You just described in great detail how it was the first time we came here!” he exclaimed happily "Perhaps seeing this place so well-known has awakened something in you ..." he added.</p><p>Sansa was frowning for fear of deluding herself and discovering that it was no memory. But, in the face of her husband's happy expression, she calmed down.</p><p>His hands were intertwined with hers while he was still in the same position. He looked her straight in the eye. She felt uncomfortable, Jon was looking at her in a very intimate way, as if he could unravel her with just one look. For a moment the idea that he might even know what she thought crossed her mind, such as the concentration he had on her.</p><p>She moved uncomfortably, ready to get up from the sofa, her husband's gaze intimidated her, and she was unable to return the gesture. But his hands prevented her, she knew that if she demonstrated once again that she wanted to get off the couch, he would leave her, but she didn't. She allowed Jon to continue looking at her, with the tender, sincere smile on his face.</p><p>Gradually, she managed to ward off shyness, did not return the smile, but managed to sustain his gaze. Jon approached her and she held her breath for a moment, not knowing what he would do next.</p><p>She felt a delicate kiss on her cheek before she saw Jon in front of her again.</p><p>“Don't worry, Sansa. I know you will be able to remember everything.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone, how are you?</p><p>I'm sorry for the delay, it won't happen again, I swear haha</p><p>Well, what did you think of the chapter? Yes, Sansa is starting to remember and from now on we will have other memories &lt;3<br/>Well, tell me, what kind of memory would you like Sansa to remember? So I can put in the next chapters &lt;3</p><p>Another thing, did Jon really tell Sansa everything? Well, I just wanted to leave this question for you to give an opinion hahaha</p><p>Finally, I would like to say that we will have a short trip in the next chapter &lt;3</p><p>Until the next chapter &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 08</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“A</em>
    <em>nd every time I try to pick it up</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>like falling sand</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>as fast as I pick it up</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>it runs away through my clutching hands” </em>
    <strong>A Letter to Elise - The Cure</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sansa looked like a child as she watched the new landscapes appear as the car moved further and further away from the city. Unlike the hot and tumultuous climate of the center of King’s Landing, they were in the most distant part of the city, where the green and the calm were present.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>The princess was excited about the day she would have, after all, she really wanted to see Jon's family's country house.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>Jon had a smile on his face as he watched his wife's animation, she bombarded him with questions about the location all the way. He ended up laughing with a startled breath as soon as the car crossed Dragonstone's iron gate.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>Everything seemed too beautiful, different too, since in the city it was not common to have a vast diversity of vegetation.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Wow!" Sansa exclaimed as the car stopped in front of the cream-colored residence.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>"Did you like it?" Jon asked excitedly, he was happy that his wife seemed so happy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>"Yes! This place looks wonderful!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>"So I think we should get out of the car so I can show you everything."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>Jon barely finished speaking and the blonde tried to get out of the vehicle, her husband was not left behind, since he was soon on Sansa's side, who was looking at everything with a big smile on her face.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>The blonde walked forward as the two entered the residence. As Sansa expected, everything was very well decorated, with pastel colors dominating the elegant decor, despite being a country house. She found a large room with cream-colored sofas, the ceiling had wooden details, which gave the room a rustic touch.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>Then Jon showed the room where the princess would stay and Sansa couldn't be happier with what she found: a large king-size bed with a wide range of pillows, a large window that looked out on a magnificent balcony, and a beautiful collection of paintings that were arranged on the walls.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>"I hope that you like it" he murmured as he watched his wife stare intently at one of the paintings, a habit she always did when she saw a work of art.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>"I loved it." she smiled, still delighted with the painting.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>"This is the room you used to stay in before we got married ... I thought it might be more familiar to you," he commented and Sansa looked at him again.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>"Thank you, Jon." she sincerely thanked him, she was grateful for everything her husband did for her, she had to thank him for all the care and security he provided her, she had no words to express how much she was grateful to him. "I mean... for everything ..."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>“I don't want you to thank me, Sansa. I am not doing any obligations, you are my wife and… I love you, I just want to see you well. ” He smiled.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>Sansa shivered with the husky voice from Jon, not just from the tone of his voice, but from the meaning of his words. She didn't know what to say. Every time Jon said he loved her, she felt her heart sink, after all, she couldn't answer him with the same words, she didn't love him, she barely knew him, he was still the stranger who was at her side when she woke up in the hospital.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>Sansa wanted to apologize again. She felt that she should. the feeling of guilt never left her, she was to blame for all that, for all the suffering, for the sad look she saw in everyone when they saw that, in fact, she did not remember anything.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>She also knew that excuses were of no use, they would just be words thrown in the wind that would not bring any change, she would continue in the same current situation. It was useless, in fact, it was exactly how she felt: useless. She couldn't remember anything. She didn't know what to do, what to say. She felt lost. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>She felt her eyes water and then tried to blink a few times to dispel the tears before Jon noticed.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>“Could I get some rest? I'm feeling a little tired… ”she asked and as soon as Jon agreed.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>“Sure, I'm going to work things out. Do you think you would be willing to go somewhere with me in the late afternoon? I wanted to show you a place ... ”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>"I think so." she smiled slightly, not wanting to let Jon have any idea how messy her thoughts were.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>"Good rest." Jon, who was already close to his wife, took a step until they were face to face and, after a brief inspection of his wife, placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Call me if you need anything ..."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>Sansa nodded in agreement before, without worrying about the clothes she was wearing, throwing herself on the huge bed, and then having her depressive thoughts again.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Jon, I'm tired already!" Sansa sighed tiredly for what seemed like the tenth time, which made Jon laugh every time she repeated the sentence.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>"We're almost there ..." he gave the same answer he gave whenever the question came up.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>"You said that about ten times already," she complained about what made Jon laugh at her impatience.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>"That's because you asked me the same question about ten times ..." Jon, who was leading the way, turned to his wife to wink and again she ended up laughing.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>"What do you want to show me?" she asked as she watched the return, the two disappeared into a small hill covered by low grass and several trees around, she saw the residence getting further and further away, at the same time that the sun also seemed to be about to set.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>"I will not tell until we are there, you are very impatient" he replied laughing, then turned to face her again and, as a result, causing Sansa to stop walking. He smiled and suddenly took his wife's hand and walked a little faster, reaching the peak of the hill.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>Sansa was amazed at what she saw. The sun was setting on the horizon, along with the sea and the entire city of King’s Landing that formed a spectacular view.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>Jon was already used to that scenario, after all, that place was very special, not to mention that he loved to stay there just watching the city. He smiled at the sight, but not at the spectacle of nature that happened there, but because of the sparkle in Sansa's eyes.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>The blonde decided to sit on the floor, she was so mesmerized that she would stay there for a few more minutes, just admiring what she saw. Jon repeated her act and soon they were both side by side, plunged into a comfortable silence.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>"Jon." Sansa called her husband, "Can I ask you for something?" she asked gently while observing the landscape.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>"Of course dear" he replied promptly.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>"Could I go back to my old duties?" she asked gently, seeing the uncertainty in her husband's eyes, she continued “I want to feel useful, I don't feel any physical discomfort and I think that returning to my duties will help me with the only thing I lack: having my memory back”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>She argued and Jon sighed. He was afraid of that idea because he knew how cruel everyone out there could be, he didn't want his Sansa to suffer. In fact, if he could, he would leave her as far away from the real world as possible, so that no one could have the opportunity to hurt her, but Sansa was free to do whatever she wanted, he would never deny her freedom.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>A long silence followed. Sansa was anxious for an answer, but Jon was afraid. He knew well that his wife should be tired of being stuck at home, he knew that she was curious to see the world, but the idea made him nervous because, perhaps, she was not prepared for that.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>"Are you sure about that, dear?" he asked after what seemed like an eternal break to the princess.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>“Yes Jon, I have. I know that I'm ready. I just want to face it all at once. Staying in that expectation seems like it only hurts me because I always know that the worst is not over, that I still have a long way to go, but that I haven't even started to trace it. I feel ready. I want my life back, I want to do everything I did. ”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>For a moment Jon felt guilty. How could he want to deprive his wife of living her life? He knew he was doing it for the sake of Sansa, but still, she seemed so sure of what she said that, perhaps, he could really consider the idea.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>“I can talk to my parents. I think we can think of something that will be more relaxed, maybe a dinner for those closest to us, and then we can think of something else. ”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>A smile appeared on the blonde's face, while her eyes suddenly seemed to shine. She could not help herself, as best as she could, hugged her husband, sitting there on the floor, not caring that she was not so adept at such contacts. Sansa just didn't care. She hugged Jon tightly as if she wanted to thank him for everything he had done recently, the care, the patience, and all the affection and love he had for her.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>At first, Jon was surprised enough not to return the hug, but as soon as he realized, he surrounded Sansa's tiny body with his own arms. He took a deep breath and with the act, he could smell the sweet perfume that came from the blonde's hair, he always liked that smell, a mixture of strawberries with something that he couldn't decipher, but that he always liked.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>The princess did not understand exactly the reason for her sudden act. But she felt good about her husband, especially close to him, it was somewhat strange because it was so easy and natural.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>It was Sansa who broke the hug, but her eyes continued to shine, as did the serene and beautiful smile on her face.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>“Thanks, Jon. It is a big step for my recovery. ” she thanks him.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>"I will always help you" he answered automatically, as it was the purest truth, he would always help her, no matter what.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Guess who it is?" a soft, small hand covered the boy's eyes, but he didn't have to think long to know who it was, he knew very well who that hand belonged to.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>"A very boring person who loves to bother me" Jon replied laughing, the answer made the girl take her hand out of his eyes, then give him a sharp slap on the shoulder. "Hey!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>“Don't say that about me! You who are boring” she complained, but, contradicting her words, started to sit next to the boy on that green grass.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>"How did you find me?" he asked.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>“Are you kidding? As if that were a difficult task ..." she rolled her eyes theatrically "You are always here"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>The girl was right, it was not at all difficult to find Prince Jon when he was in Dragonstone. The boy simply ran to his favorite place: the peak of a mountain that was inside the farm. From up there he could see all of King’s Landing at his feet, and that view was just spectacular. Not to mention that no one bothered him there, something rare in his life, since he was always surrounded by security guards or people fawning over him, it was a tiring routine.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>“You are right, Sansa. What a stupid question! ” he laughed and clapped his hand on his forehead which made Sansa laugh.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>The laughter made Jon look at his friend, every time he looked at her it was the same thing, he felt a strange sensation in his stomach, something that he could not analyze, with certainty, of what it was. He was too young to understand, but he well knew that he didn't see Sansa just as a friend, whenever she was around he knew it was something else.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>Jon looked away as soon as Sansa caught him staring. In an attempt to disguise what he was doing, he looked at his riding boots again. Sansa thought it was funny since she always saw Jon staring at her.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>"Jon, can I ask you a question?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>"Sure" he answered promptly, even though he knew that even if he said no, Sansa would still ask the question, he knew her very well.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>"What is it like to kiss?" she asked curiously, the boy looked at her in amazement, not knowing how to answer it.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>Jon was thirteen, but he already had some love experience, of course, if he could tell his first disastrous kiss with Jeyne. He was conscious enough to admit that he was still a mere beginner in the kissing business, with Jeyne it hadn't been bad, just regular, which made him believe that with just practice he would learn.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>“I don't know how to explain, Sansa. You have to kiss to know” he responded somewhat uncertainly. He wouldn't be able to give any explanation to Sansa, but he was a little afraid of why she asked such a question.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>"It's just that I'm curious ..." she shrugged. "I'm thinking of giving my first kiss to Joffrey"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>Jon was amazed at what he heard, and in a way he was jealous. He knew Joffrey very well, he was a cheeky boy whose father was a friend of Sansa's father. He didn't want Sansa's first kiss to be with someone who didn't like her, and he knew that Joffrey had no feelings for anyone, he didn't want the same thing that happened to Jeyne to happen to Sansa: to kiss someone who didn't like her.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>If he could choose someone who knew how Sansa was, in reality, if he could really decide, he would choose himself, because he really liked her. He almost laughed at that thought, Sansa wouldn't allow it, right?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>"You can't kiss Joffrey" he responded nervously at the idea that was absurd and inadequate.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>"Why not?" she asked without understanding.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>"Because he doesn't like you."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>"You didn't like Jeyne" she argued, knowing she was right about that.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>“Yes, I know, which is why I say that you deserve someone who likes you. Someone who, at least, really knows you”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>Sansa knew that Jon was right. She was quite sentimental and romantic and perhaps regretted having such an experience with someone she barely knew.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>“But I'm ready. I don't want to wait any longer. I'm sure I want to do this. ”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>"So do it, but with someone you are sure is the right person to do this."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>A moment of silence followed, but it did not last long, then Sansa made Jon turn the trunk towards her so that she could ask a certain question.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>“Jon, you know me very well. Would you kiss me?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>"What?" Jon was wide-eyed.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>"Would you kiss or not?" she asked again, she seemed to be decided on the question she was asking, the same was not true of the boy, he was looking at her with astonishment, such astonishment for never imagining that such a question would come out of Sansa's mouth one day.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>"Sansa, what-what?" he stammered uncertainly, not sure what he was saying.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>"Jon, it's not a difficult question, you just need to say yes or no" she replied, looking so grown up at the time that Jon doubted that there in front of him was the real Sansa.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“I don't know, Sansa. I think you can regret that” he said uncertainly, as he knew that if he wanted to, he would kiss Sansa without hesitation, but he was afraid she would regret kissing him.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>"What? No, no. Jon, you are my best friend, I love you and I know you love me too, you are the person who knows me the most and I want to do this with you, not with a boy who will tell everyone that I kissed him. ”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>At this point Sansa was right, Jon well knew that the boy who was lucky enough to kiss Sansa Stark would spread it to as many people as possible.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>"Are you sure?" it was all he managed to formulate.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>"Of course!" she rolled her eyes at Jon's behavior.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>Jon nodded and Sansa smiled sweetly. She was nervous, that was new to her, but she was confident because she trusted Jon, something that would not happen if she kissed someone else.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>Jon stared at her, he had never kissed anyone he liked, he had to confess, he was tremendously nervous. When he was brave enough, he brought his face close to Sansa, then, with shaking and icy hands, held the girl's cheek, she smiled and then closed her eyes, which was the perfect time for him to touch her lips and kiss her.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>It was electrifying, nothing compared to Jeyne, because it was completely different, because it had emotion, something he had not encountered before. When they pulled away and a smiling Sansa stared at him, he was sure his eyes were shining, just as Sansa's eyes were.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>"Thanks Jon, it was the best first kiss I could have."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sansa woke up scared. It was dark and it took her several seconds to adjust her vision until she could recognize that she was in her room at Dragonstone.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>A dream. It had all been a dream. It had been funny to see Jon so young, but ... Was it really a dream, a creation of her mind due to the latest events, or had it really happened?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>Suddenly, she felt hot and the bed was not as comfortable as it once was, it was too hot to stay there. She got up and without knowing exactly where to go, she went down the stairs and when she reached the fits floor she could see the door that led to the open balcony. It was cool outside, she could feel the wind coming from the sea, because of that, when she got to the door she found that the balcony was not empty.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>Jon was sitting on one of the sofas, he was too distracted to notice Sansa's presence, he had a small object in his hands which he was watching carefully. The princess remembered that place when Jon had shown the whole house, it looked so cozy with all the colorful flowers adorning and the various sofas.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>Sansa thought about going back to bed or going somewhere else, but Jon looked so lonely that she thought she might be able to keep him company.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>"Jon?" she called and then his eyes were on her, Sansa realized that before answering her, he deposited the small object on a table that was in front of the sofa.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>"Hey Sansa." he smiled sweetly "What are you doing up so late?" he asked curiously, then pointed to a spot on the sofa, which Sansa tried to accommodate.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>"I had a dream and ended up waking up ... It was too hot to stay in bed" she answered him, then he had a worried look.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>“Oh, do you want me to lower the temperature in the room? Or I can open the windows for you ... ” he enumerated.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>“Oh no, don't worry. I think it was the dream that kept me awake. ”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>"A dream? What did you dream about?" he asked interested.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>"Well, I dreamed that we were in the same place that you took me today, only this time we were children, maybe even teenagers ..."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>"And what were we doing there?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>"We were talking ..." Sansa's cheeks turned pink as she ended up remembering what would come next in the dream. "And ... Well, in some ways I convinced you to kiss me."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>Sansa's words immediately made Jon laugh, while Sansa's cheeks were still flushed with shame, Jon continued to laugh. Seeing his wife's discomfort, he struggled to stop laughing.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>“Oh Sansa, sorry. But believe me, you didn't have to convince me of anything. ”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>"What do you mean? So it wasn't a dream? ” she asked curiously.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>"I do not think so. I think you ended up remembering our first kiss. ”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>"Oh!" she exclaimed in amazement. So it wasn't her imagination? She did not contain the smile that appeared, it was good to have that kind of memory, it gave her hope to continue believing in her recovery. "Seriously?" she still asked without believing.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>"Positive, miss." he agreed, he was also happy for her.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>"Well, it was okay." she joked, not that there was any comparison, but in the dream, it was as if she could feel all the affection that Jon placed in that kiss. Again, he laughed.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>"I try to do my best." he joked making Sansa laugh.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>It was all so quiet, just the two of them, talking, just in the distance she could hear some frogs that liked to stay in the lake, but other than that, a comforting silence reigned.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>The Palace, in spite of being further away in the movement of the city, was still not as quiet as in Dragonstone. There was always some movement in the Palace, Dragonstone's stillness was rejuvenating, it was just what the princess needed and also what Jon needed.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>"Jon, what is that?" the princess pointed to the object that Jon had deposited on the table, without yet identifying what it was about. The man reached out to pick it up again and then handed it to Sansa.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>"You can open it" he said as soon as the little </strong>
  <strong>black velvet box was in the blonde's hands.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>Quickly, Sansa opened the small box and discovered that two rings were kept there. The first was a gold ring, with a sapphire in the middle of two diamonds, it was beautiful and very delicate. The second was an alliance also in gold and it seemed to have something engraved inside, which made the blonde take it in her hands to examine it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>After a brief examination, perfectly recorded in cursive, there was: "I have waited all my life for you". It was a beautiful ring, just like the other ring, which was so delicate and beautiful that Sansa was speechless.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>"Jon, they are beautiful!" she murmured, still analyzing them.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"It's your engagement and wedding ring" he commented.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>The rings and all the jewelry that Sansa wore during the accident were taken off when she arrived at the hospital, all her belongings had been delivered directly to Jon, the man kept them all, however, he could not help but keep the engagement and wedding rings close to him. He liked to keep it in a small box near him, where he could always pick it up, and thus remember the days when Sansa also wore those accessories that symbolized their marriage.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>Jon watched as Sansa analyzed the accessories with emotion, perhaps because those objects were symbols of something she forgot, something she doesn't remember having before: a wedding.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>"They are really beautiful, Jon. Can I put them on?" the question made his eyes go wide, would she really like to wear the wedding ring? This seemed surreal to him because perhaps it meant that, even without remembering, their marriage had some meaning for Sansa.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>"Of course." he murmured disconcerted and then took the small box from her hands “Let me help you."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>Jon gently took Sansa's left hand, he couldn't help remembering when he had done the same act the day they were married. It was an exciting day, he still remembered how sunny and beautiful that day had been, everything seemed to reflect what he felt inside him: tremendous happiness.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>First, he put on the wedding and then the engagement ring, both of which slid easily over Sansa's ring finger. The blonde smiled when she saw the rings on her finger, they were so beautiful and they fit perfectly!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>Sansa smiled sweetly at Jon, soon she realized that his eyes were shining due to some accumulated tears, he was thrilled, Sansa wearing her ring again was something very significant for him. The blonde couldn't help finding her husband's reaction sweet, which made her take one of his hands.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>They were too close and Sansa was not at all bothered by it, with that, he couldn't help himself, he approached his wife more and then put a hand on her cheek.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>Sansa did not shy away from the contact, continued where she was, staring at Jon intently, nor did she move when she realized that he was getting closer and closer to her, just as he did in the dream she had minutes before. In fact, she didn't know what reaction to have, she just stood there, staring at her husband until his lips touched hers, such was her surprise that she didn't close her eyes.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The touch of lips was loving, unhurried, practically a brush of lips, but it made Sansa's heart race, she barely noticed when she closed her eyes, in a totally natural and uncontrollable act. Jon's hands held her face, keeping her close, not that she needed to, as the blonde was completely surrendered to the moment.</p><p><br/>He did not want to frighten her, but he gently ran his tongue over Sansa's lips, she, in turn, felt a shiver with the act and consequently came closer to him. She was completely surrendered, she simply enjoyed the moment without fear, but it was when the air was needed to breathe that they stopped.</p><p><br/>Jon still kept his hands on Sansa's face, a smile was on his face as he put a stubborn strand of Sansa behind his ear, but it was at that moment that she seemed to be touching what really happened between them. She was petrified, lowered her face, unable to face Jon.</p><p><br/>"Sansa?" he tried to lift her face, but she refused "Honey?" he tried again, this time worried.</p><p><br/>She couldn't say anything, she wanted to run away and not face the consequences of what had happened.</p><p><br/>"Sorry Jon" she said before she managed to get rid of him and walk as quickly into the house, she could still hear him calling, but she didn't stop until she was safely in her room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I know, it took forever for me to post a new chapter and i'm sorry for that.</p><p>I have several chapters ready and if you want I will post more :D</p><p>Thank you so much for those who are still here and I hope you leave comments for me to know what you think &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Xx</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, what did you think?<br/>Should I continue this story?<br/>Finally, I must warn you that English is not my native language and at the beginning of the story Sansa will be blonde and later we'll find out why.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>